El Destino de un Cielo
by mel-yug15
Summary: Tras la guerra todos se han dado cuenta de que han perdido algo valioso, jamás debieron haber hecho algo tan nefasto como eso… pero lo hecho, hecho esta… tras suplicar el perdón de dios este les concede una última oportunidad para proteger aquello que ellos mismos habían destruido… pero ¿estarán a la altura o nuevamente romperán su palabra y matarán a su cielo?
1. Prologo

Prologo:

En el mundo siempre han existido 8 tipos de llamas de la última voluntad, donde todos los seres humanos vivían en paz, tranquilidad y armonía… pero eso fue algo que cambio tras cierto descubrimiento.

Cada tipo de llama poseía su propio atributo por lo cual cada usuario se destacaba en un área en específico: los portadores de la llama de la nube eran los guerreros elite y destacaban por su fuerza y fiereza en el combate, los del trueno poseían una gran resistencia a los ataques y un gran conocimiento de las ciencias, los soles eran excelentes en el área de la medicina y fuertes en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las tormentas eran buenos estrategas y cuando combinaban su llama con alguna arma esta destruía lo que tocaba, las nieblas poseía una habilidad especial la cual les permitía manejar las ilusiones y se caracterizaban por una personalidad sarcástica, las lluvias poseían la característica de que sus llamas lograban calmar la ira por lo cual poseían un carácter tranquilo, aquellos que poseían la llama de la noche posean la habilidad de tele transportarse a donde quisieran gracias a los portales que creaban con sus llamas; y por último los portadores de la llama del cielo, los cuales por su simple presencia y carácter lograban crear una armonía en su entorno e igual estos eran los más poderosos ya que su llama no solo era la más fuerte cuando se empleaba en batalla, le permitía volar a su usuario e igual congelar las llamas de la última voluntad.

Los atributos se dividían en 8 grandes reinos… pero lamentablemente la paz jamás es eterna y de un momento a otro estallo una guerra sin precedentes por poder, donde muchas vidas se perdieron en el proceso… el porqué del inicio de la guerra, eso nunca se supo pero solo importaba ver quien controlaba más territorios, pero en medio de esta nefasta guerra ocurrió algo fatal que marcaría el resto de la historia: un grupo de personas había descubierto otro tipo de habilidad que portaban los poseedores de las llamas del cielo… los hijos de estos resultaban ser muy fuertes e igual si absorbías las llamas de estos podías aumentar tu poder convirtiendo a esa persona en alguien casi invencible.

Por lo cual el sentido de la guerra cambio y poco a poco, todos aquellos que portaran la llama del cielo empezaron a ser capturados como viles animales y trofeos... donde se pudo percibir la vileza, codicia y avaricia propia de la humanidad ya que a veces vendían a sus propios familiares que portaban la tan codiciada llama… provocando una gran masacre la cual solo tuvo como resultado que la llama del cielo desapareciera de la tierra.

El equilibrio estaba roto… ahora sin un cielo que les uniera empezó a reinar la desconfianza y el rencor, donde todos se empezaron a culpar por lo ocurrido e igual comenzaron a arrepentirse de sus actos.

En una medida desesperada los actuales reyes de cada elemento fueron a hablar con Dios para que este les perdonara por sus actos e igual que les regresara a sus cielos… ante las suplicas, este accedió diciendo que les enviaría un nuevo cielo, el cual deberían proteger y… solo y si demostraban que podrían protegerlo y no dañarlo, el volvía a hacer que la llama del cielo reapareciera en la tierra.

Esas palabras alegraron muchísimo a los reyes, diciendo que lo juraban mientras una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en sus rostros… pero antes de que pudieran celebrar esa felicidad dios les volvió a hablar: les mandaría un pequeño cielo… pero no ahora, si no en un futuro… un futuro donde el pequeño podría vivir sin ser roto, manipulado o asesinado.

Esta declaración dejo confundido a los presentes, pero antes de que pudieran formular alguna pregunta, sus cuerpos fueron rodeados por una extraña luz… al desaparecer esta notaron que en el cuello de todos había un extraño colgante en forma de chupete del color de su llama.

\- Ahora ustedes son inmortales, cada uno se hará cargo de llevar la paz a sus semejantes y preparar todo para la llegada del pequeño cielo que les enviare – declaro Dios – esos colgantes serán la prueba de su palabra y en el momento que incumplan su promesa y atenten contra la vida que tanto han deseado recuperar, estos les darán un castigo.

Esas palabras dejaron atónitos a todos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo más, Dios desapareció.

Ante eso cada uno de los reyes empezó a realizar la labor indicada esperando a que se cumpliera la palabra de dios y un nuevo usuario de la llama del cielo apareciera.

Pasaron días, meses, años… y no había rastro alguno de que Dios cumpliera su palabra, empezó a pasar el tiempo y todos perdieron la fe en dicha promesa, por lo cual continuaron con sus vidas resignándose a la condena a la cual estaban atados.

De ese incidente ya habían pasado mil años, donde los reyes inmortales se habían mantenido escondidos como las cabezas de sus reinos detrás de sus descendientes… ellos ahora entendían su maldición, ya que Dios les hizo pagar muy caro el hecho de haber participado en esa guerra: ya que ellos tuvieron que ver como sus parejas envejecían sin ellos, ver morir a sus hijos… sus nietos… y su descendencia seguir su curso de tiempo normal, por lo cual prefirieron buscar estar lejos de todos ellos, ya que no deseaban encariñarse nuevamente con alguien y verlo perdido por el paso del tiempo.

Actualmente se podía percibir un aire de calma en el ambiente donde reinaban los 7 grandes poderes y aquellos que los portaban eran privilegiados con buenas posiciones sociales y puestos laborales… todos ellos con el desconocimiento de la existencia de una octava llama: la llama del cielo… una llama olvidada, la cual en esos momentos era descubierta por una joven… la cual estaba asustada y sorprendida, ya que ella era no poseía llama alguna y su pequeño recién nacido portaba una extraña llama de color naranja en su frente mientras lloraba a todo pulmón.


	2. Capítulo 1: Separación

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Separación

La vida actualmente es algo difícil de afrontar para aquellas personas que no poseen llamas, ya que estas son discriminadas de diversas formas, ya sea en las calles y hasta en sus propios hogares.

Tal es el caso de una mujer de 25 años, tes clara, cabello verde corto, ojos azules, con una curiosa marca de trébol dorado debajo de su ojo izquierdo; la cual fue literalmente expulsada de su familia por no poseer llama… Ella provenía de una familia adinerada, en su familia poseían las llamas sol, pero cuando sus padres notaron que ella no la podía usar decidieron echarle de la casa y fingir que nunca existió a pesar de que solo era una niña de 7 años… desde muy corta edad la pequeña Luce aprendió a valerse sola con las rudas enseñanzas de la calle: llegando hasta robar y prostituirse para obtener algo de alimento para ella. A veces se cuestionaba porque la vida había sido tan cruel e injusta con ella y era algo que se cuestionaba todas las noches cuando los hombres disfrutaban de su cuerpo; a pesar de siempre cuidarse, nada en esta vida es perfecta o sale como uno desea ya que un día descubrió que había quedado embarazada… al principio tuvo miedo y sus compañeras de trabajo le sugirieron abortar, consejo que acepto pero justo cuando estaba por entrar al consultorio para abortarlo, algo en ella se movió… no podía hacer eso, ya que si lo pensaba de forma fría era lo mismo que sus padres le hicieron a ella: si te estorba quítatelo del camino… Al recapacitar prefirió seguir adelante con su embarazado, busco persuadir a su jefe a que le apoyara y este accedió al igual que todos sus compañeros de trabajo, seguiría trabajando con ellos pero ahora serviría los tragos o ayudaría en la cocina.

Cuando llego el día tan esperado, sintió miedo… esa noche estaba sola en su habitación, porque era su día de descanso y debido a la magnitud de los dolores, estos le impidieron moverse por lo que le toco estar sola al momento de dar a luz; la ventaja es que había tomado varios cursos y leído muchos libros sobre ese tema, por lo cual ella misma se asistió en su propio parto… algo de lo que ahora se alegraba al mismo tiempo que se asustaba…

Era un bebe precioso de tes clara, con algunos mechones rubios naciendo de su cabecita pero algo no estaba bien… de la frente del pequeño nacía una llama de la última voluntad de color naranja y sus ojos eran de color atardecer… Luce estaba asustada por eso, jamás había escuchado hablar de una llama de ese color, pero al escuchar el llanto del bebe reacciono y termino de limpiarle para buscar parar sus llanto al arrullarlo, algo que funciono… notando que el infante dejaba de llorar y la llama de su frente se extinguía al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban de color y ahora mostraban un color azul.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe donde noto a una de sus compañeras mirándole asustada, al mismo tiempo que usaba su teléfono móvil para llamar a la ambulancia. Tras unos minutos llego la asistencia médica para llevarla al hospital más cercano, donde se confirmó que ambos estaban bien, al día siguiente ambos fueron dados de alta.

Luce llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que entre sus brazos estaba su pequeño, al estar en la privacidad de su habitación esa sonrisa se borró mientras miraba dormir a su hijo al mismo tiempo que miles de preguntas surgían en su cabeza acompañadas de una gran angustia: ¿qué había sido esa llama?, ¿lo habría imaginado?, ¿era algo normal?... era verdad que no le dijo nada de ese hecho a los paramédicos por miedo… miedo de que le arrebataran a su pequeño.

\- ¿Sera que lo abre aluciando? – se preguntó a si misma, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro – bueno Giotto, no sé que pase contigo, pero mamá siempre te cuidara – murmuro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

El pequeño Giotto fue bien aceptado por todos los que trabajaban con Luce, ya que su sola presencia por alguna extraña razón les traía luz y calma a todos los que estaban a su alrededor por ello los compañeros de la mujer decidieron turnarse para cuidarlo en lo que ella trabajaba; el infante era un bebe risueño y al mismo tiempo travieso, el cual con su risa alegraba el lugar.

Conforme pasaban los días y años se podía ver que pese al lugar, todos vivían felices y en calma siempre velando por el menor, el cual para esas fechas lo podías ver corriendo con su andadera detrás de su mamá mientras esta barría el local por las tardes, verlo colorear su libro mientras ella estaba lavando platos o durmiendo la siesta sobre la tarima mientras la peliverde arreglaba las mesas para la noche. A la hora de abrir el local, se podía ver al pequeño jugar en la habitación de su madre acompañado de ella o de alguna de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Tras el nacimiento del pequeño Luce no había vuelto a ver esa llama, pero esa volvió a hacerse presente cuando Giotto ya tenía 4 años. Esa noche Luce estaba de camino a su habitación con la respiración agitada, ya que estaba buscando escaparse de un cliente borracho que la quería obligar a acostarse con el… pero la peliverde se negó argumentando que ella no daba esa clase de servicios, lo cual era verdad: ella había dejado de prostituirse desde que supo que estaba embarazada y tras el nacimiento de su hijo había jurado dejar ese estilo de vida para ser alguien respetable a los ojos de su pequeño… Ese sujeto la había seguido hasta su habitación y logro acorralarla contra la pared, cerca de la puerta.

\- Ahora si, deja de hacerte la difícil y has tu trabajo – le dijo con malicia el sujeto mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas y le miraba de arriba debajo de forma lujuriosa.

\- Suélteme – le indico con enojo, mientras buscaba forcejear.

Entonces noto como la puerta de su habitación se abría, alegrándole por un momento ya que esa noche uno de sus compañeros era quien se había ofrecido a cuidar a Giotto… pero rápidamente esa alegría se esfumo y fue remplazada por una gran angustia al notar que su pequeño era quien aparecía por la puerta.

\- ¿Mami? – pregunto el pequeño, el cual se notaba soñoliento ya que se tallaba su ojo derecho y en su mano izquierda sostenía un osito de peluche.

\- Giotto, entra a la habitación – le pidió angustiada.

\- Eh… te haces a la virgen, pero ya tienes un mocoso – se mofo aquel sujeto – así que deja de hacerte a la difícil y atiéndeme zorra – le exigió, al mismo tiempo que le besaba el cuello y metía una de sus manos entre las ropas de ella.

\- No… suéltame – volvió a exigir la peliverde al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en su entre pierna.

\- Maldita puta – se quejó aquel sujeto, al mismo tiempo que buscaba colocarse de pie y le daba una bofetada a la peliverde provocando que callera al suelo.

\- ¡Mami! – exclamo asustado Giotto, al mismo tiempo que soltaba su peluche y buscaba correr hacia ella.

\- Ahora me las pagaran, aprenderán cuál es su lugar – dijo con malicia el hombre mientras que de sus manos surgían unas llamas de color verde, provocando que Luce se asustara… en ello noto como ese sujeto estaba por lanzarle un golpe, pero entonces ocurrió… todo fue tan rápido.

Por el ruido, los empleados que estaban en ese piso llegaron rápidamente notando la extraña escena: Luce tenía la mejilla hinchada y estaban hincada abrazando con fuerza a Giotto, el cual lloraba a todo pulmón y había un sujeto incrustado en la pared inconsciente.

La explicación de la policía fue que ese sujeto al estar en estado de ebriedad había perdido el control de sus llamas y estas fueron en su contra… pero Luce sabía que la verdad era otra: en el momento que el sujeto estaba por lanzarle un ataque a Luce, Giotto se colocó enfrente de ella, el cual bloqueo el ataque de ese sujeto con una de sus manos congelando la llama del hombre y acto seguido aparecía una extraña bola de energía de color naranja y se la arrojaba a aquel hombre que termino contra la pared y perdió la conciencia, en eso noto como su hijo le miraba a ver dónde nuevamente vio esa llama naranja en su frente y sus ojos habían cambiado de color donde ahora de una tonalidad atardecer, su rostro mostraba una gran seriedad que la dejo impresiona pero al llamarle noto que este regresaba a la normalidad y empezaba a llorar por lo cual opto por abrazarle y calmarlo.

Desde ese día Luce empezó a investigar sobre esa extraña llama… pero no encontró nada, bueno igual era algo lógico ya que la información sobre la historia de las llamas era algo reservado solo para los usuarios de estas e igual sentía que si existía algún dato sobre la llama de Giotto esta estaría en manos de los reyes… dejo de pasar ese hecho y se dedicó más a cuidar a su pequeño el cual, tras ese incidente ahora podía activar su llama a voluntad… algo preocupante para el entorno donde vivían, ya que vivían en un pequeño distrito de humanos sin llamas y peor aún poseía una llama que nadie más había visto, lo bueno es que con unas palabras amorosas y algunas promesas de que le explicaría cuando crezca convenció a su hijo de dejar de usar su llama, ya que tenía miedo que alguien lo descubriera y la denunciara a las autoridades… argumentando que se había robado a ese bebe o peor aún se lo llevara para experimentar con el debido a esa llama, igual otra angustia que tenía es que al ser considerados los eslabones débiles de la sociedad ellos no tenían derecho a registrar a sus hijos… es decir no había alguna documentación de su nacimiento por el mero hecho de ser hijo de alguien sin llama.

Así pasaron 2 años, donde todo estaba en calma en la vida de Luce pero eso cambio…

La desventaja de vivir en un distrito donde los habitantes era puras personas sin llamas es que la policía jamas iban a ayudarles a menos que algún usuario de llamas estuviera involucrado… realmente era un lugar sin ley y abandonado por la sociedad… un lugar perfecto para ser el blanco de muchos ataques, secuestros, hogar de asesinos, traficantes de drogas y aquellos rebeldes que estaban contra el poder de los 7 reinos. Así que era común escuchar en ese lugar que a veces había riñas entre la policía y los criminales…

Pero ese día fue diferente ya que, en medio de su pelea, hicieron estallar varios automóviles causando un gran incedio, por lo cual todos empezaron a correr hacia el bosque para refugiarse del calor infernal que producían las llamas mientras que otros trataban de apagar el fuego. Lamentablemente en medio del fuego empezó a suceder otro incidente que empeoro la situacion, ya que aparecieron varias personas que empezaron a capturar a mujeres y niños para luego venderlos como esclavos aprovechando el caos existente. En esos momentos Luce corrían con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que cargaba a Giotto, ya que estaban escapando de un sujeto que había querido tomar al pequeño a la fuerza y llevárselo.

Había logrado perder de vista en el bosque, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, en ello miro a su alrededor y noto un árbol hueco, por lo que corrió hasta ahí.

\- Giotto quédate aquí – le indico mientras lo metía dentro del tronco y le daba su osito de peluche.

\- Pero mami…

\- No salgas por favor, yo vendré por ti cuando todo se calme – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente mientras buscaba tapar el agujero con algunas hojas.

\- Mami…

\- Te amo – le dijo mientras ella empezaba a correr y perderse de vista.

Ante eso el pequeño rubio empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su osito… porque algo dentro él le decía que ya no la volvería ver en mucho tiempo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Hola…

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Hola…

La vida para aquellos que portaban llamas a veces no era muy diferente a la de los que no poseían, ya que en ese mundo se podía percibir más la avaricia, codicia e hipocresía… a diferencia de aquellos que hacían a un lado por inútiles, los portadores de la llamas de la última voluntad siempre competían entre ellos para ver quien resaltaba en casi todo y sin dejar de mencionar que por alguna extraña razón ahora existía un cierto rencor entre todos… cada quien solo se juntaba con aquellos que usaran su propia llama y buscaban evitar contacto con los demás o empezaban algunas riñas para demostrar que elemento era el mejor…

Aun así… con todo ese caos y desigualdad en el mundo, los que la pasaban peor eran los descendientes de los reyes originales, ya que siempre buscaban mantener a raya esos disturbios e igual buscar tener algún acuerdo de paz con los demás reyes… de esta forma se decidió que los príncipes buscaran convivir entre ellos para que con su interacción pudieran dar el ejemplo a los demás de que todas las llamas podían llevarse bien y convivir en paz… algo que no dio los resultados que se esperaban… era verdad que ahora los jóvenes de todas las llamas asistían al mismo colegio para poder mezclarse pero estos formaban sus grupitos de amigos con los de su propia clase y se alejaban de los demás.

Y con respecto a los príncipes, estos eran acosados por los demás chicos los cuales trataban de ganarse su amistad y así tal vez asegurarse un futuro próspero… algo que molestaba a la mayoría de ellos mientras que otros simplemente los ignoraban… tal era el caso del actual príncipe del atributo de la llama de la nube de nombre Hibari Alaude; el cual tenía 7 años, era un rubio platinado de ojos grises y tes clara; era un chico reservado, casi siempre estaba callado y no convivía con la gente… pero siempre existía el temerario que deseaba acercarse a este con tal de ganarse su amistad para obtener algún beneficio a futuro pero rápidamente era "disciplinado" por su osadía, por lo cual muchos optaron por alejarse de él.

La verdad es que a Alaude se encontraba fastidiado esa actitud hipócrita que los demás demostraban hacia su persona por lo cual empezó a catalogar a las personas como herbívoros y carnívoros… e igual por ello prefirió buscar alejar a todos. Ya que sentía que no valía la pena convivir con ellos… era verdad que era regañado por su tío por su comportamiento, pero poco le importaba las palabras de ese herbívoro, el cual tras el fallecimiento de sus padres había aparecido de la nada diciendo que era "hermano de su padre" pero no convivían porque estaban peleados y fue quien se empezó a ser cargo del reino hasta que el cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero rara vez lo veía ya que siempre estaba fuera atendiendo algunos asuntos… la verdad ese tipo de problemas de adultos le daba igual.

Por lo general para relajarse, tenía la costumbre de salir a dar un paseo al bosque… pero sus planes fueron frenados por su guardaespaldas cuando le informo que ese día había un disturbio en las zonas que estaban junto al bosque… por lo cual tuvo que quedarse en el palacio olvidándose de sus escapadas.

Pero su buena conducta fue olvidada 3 días después donde la verdad necesitaba estar a solas ya que había tenido un pésimo día en la escuela, donde sus herbívoros compañeros de clases no paraban de hablar de lo ocurrido en la zona de los que no portaban llama… la verdad e enojaba escuchar como todos se mofaban de la tragedia de otros… es decir, ellos no pidieron nacer sin llamas o que la sociedad los trata como pestes… en sus escapas había visitado de forma superficial esa zona y podía notar que ellos pese a no tener llamas, grandes riquezas o buenas posiciones sociales… vivían mejor que ellos y convivían entre todos sin que existiera alguna riña superficial de por medio.

Estaba explorando con calma el lugar notando los daños que había sufrido el bosque, observando como los animales pequeños del bosque estaban reconstruyendo sus hogares, en eso empezó a llover.

\- Tch… - se quejó el rubio platinado, mientras corría para buscar algún refugio de la lluvia ya que, aunque no le importaba mojarse sabía que los herbívoros que le cuidaban no pararían de molestarle por ese hecho, en eso su vista encontrón escondite ideal en lo que pasaba la lluvia: un árbol hueco, el cual tenía algunas ramas por delante, pero haciendo un lado las hojas logro introducirse.

El agua estaba fría y no parecía querer detenerse, en eso escucho un ruido cerca suyo notando que había algo a su lado cubierto con algunas hojas, por lo cual se puso alerta y saco de entre sus ropas unas esposas listo para atacar, al retirar un poco las hojas se encontró con un pequeño rubio, el cual estaba dormido en esos momentos al examinarle de cerca noto que respiraba con dificultad. Con cautela se acercó para tocarle notando que estaba caliente… ese herbívoro estaba enfermo, pero ¿que hacia afuera y con esa lluvia?, notaba que sus ropas igual estaban húmedas… busco moverle para despertarlo, pero solo logro girarlo notando que tenía un oso de peluche el cual estaba mojado entre sus brazos y estaba murmurando algunas cosas inentendibles; por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía ayudarle, así que busco cargarle y llevarlo consigo de regreso a casa.

Al llegar obviamente fue reprendido por Kusakabe, su guardaespaldas, pero poco le importo ya que notaron que había llegado acompañado y ambos fueron atendidos, donde el médico del palacio atendió y medico al menor para que le bajara la fiebre e igual le asignaron una habitación donde pudiera descansar.

\- Alaude-san… - escucho que le llamaban, notando que era su guardaespaldas un hombre de tes morena, cabello negro el cual estaba peinado en forma de tupe, de compleción gruesa y vestía un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra.

\- … - el mencionado solo le miro de reojo mientras regresaba su atención al libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos.

\- Se que no le gusta que le cuestiono, pero en esta ocasión si necesito respuestas sobre ese niño que trajo a la casa – le cuestiono el pelinegro.

\- No sé quién es – indico rápidamente adivinando el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Como…

\- No sé nada sobre ese herbívoro, solo le encontré en el bosque.

\- Eso es extraño hasta para usted, ¿porque le ayudo?

\- Tampoco lo sé, ahora déjame y solo ven a molestar cuando se despierte.

Esas acciones definitivamente eran algo extrañas proviniendo del príncipe, ya que siempre había demostrado una gran indiferencia hacia las personas que le rodeaban, pero porque ese cambio… tal vez si era preocupante, pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba notar que estaba demostrando preocupación por alguien, por lo cual no opto por argumentar algo más y le encargo a los demás sirvientes que estuvieran al pendiente del pequeño ya que era amigo del príncipe.

Por su parte cierto rubio se removía entre las suaves sabanas, ese lugar era más reconfortarle y calientito provocando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro ya que debía estar en casa durmiendo con su mama, en eso con sus manos empezó a buscar a su teddy, pero no lo encontró por lo que lentamente abrió los ojos para buscarle con la mirada y así poder volver a dormir, pero entonces se alarmo… las sabanas de la cama de su cama eran de color rojas no blancas, al incorporarse y sentarse noto que estaba en una habitación muy amplia, era un lugar que desconocía y empezó a tener miedo por lo cual se puso a llorar llamando a su mama para que le fuera a buscar.

Al poco tiempo la puerta de la habitación se abrió, consiguiendo que por un momento parara el llanto del pequeño rubio, pero ese nuevamente apareció cuando noto a una persona que desconocía entrar a esa habitación. Era una mujer pelinegra de ojos color verdes, tes clara y compleción delgada, la cual vestía un traje de sirvienta.

\- Tranquilo todo está bien, no llores – le pidió al pequeño, pero obtuvo el resultado contrario – ah, mira que te traje – indico la mujer mostrándole a su peluche provocando que ahora le mirara y solo salieran algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – ten te traje a tu osito ya limpio – indico sonriéndole notando que eso lo había calmado por lo que con cuidado se acercó hasta el pequeño rubio y le entrego su peluche, el cual enseguida fue capturado en un fuerte abrazo.

En eso Alaude apareció por la puerta e ingreso a la habitación de mal humor asustando a la sirvienta la cual rápidamente salió del lugar, era muy extraño… había ido a la habitación al escuchar el llanto del menor, pero al entrar un sentimiento de enojo le invadió al ver a esa herbívora muy cerca del pequeño.

Por su parte Giotto, aun buscaba calmar su propia angustia al mismo tiempo que ahora le invadía un sentimiento de curiosidad al ver a ese chico mirándole, ya que nunca había visto a otro niño como de su edad.

Con calma Alaude cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó a paso lento hasta el rubio, mientras lo observaba a detalle: era un rubio de peinado curioso ya que sus cabellos estaban alborotados y parecían desafiar la gravedad, de tes clara, ojos color azules y compleción delgada.

\- Herbívoro que hacías en el bosque bajo la lluvia – le interrogo.

\- … - Giotto no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta, ya que no sabía a quien le hablaba… ¿quién era ese er…gervi… que?

\- … - Alaude se enojó ante el silencio del menor, por lo cual se subió a la cama para estar cerca del pequeño – te he preguntado algo herbívoro – le indico molesto.

\- ¿Que es hervioro? – pregunto Giotto.

\- … - eso enojo al mayor ya que odiaba no tener repuestas con quería, pero noto que el pequeño parecía ser sincero con su pregunta – no es hervioro, es herbívoro y eso eres tú – dijo con algo de burla.

\- Yo no soy un hervioro, yo soy Giotto – le corrigió.

\- … - bueno definitivamente eso no lo esperaba, pero tampoco le enojaba por extraño que sonara le estaba divirtiendo esa situacion – bueno, Giotto ¿que hacías en el bosque bajo la lluvia? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Yo… - ante eso el rubio recordó lo que había pasado y empezó a llorar.

AL notar que nuevamente el pequeño lloraba Alaude se regañó, no quería hacerle llorar y busco abrazarlo al mismo tiempo que le daba algunas caricias a su espalda para reconfortarlo… entonces se asustó, que estaba haciendo… porque sentía que debía evitar que ese niño lloraba…

\- Gio… - empezó a hablar buscando calmar su propi llanto – gio espera a mami… mami fue…

\- … - Alaude no comento nada, al parecer ese niño también había perdido a sus padres, sabia como se sentía eso ya que el en la privacidad de su habitación también les lloro su perdida – no llores – le pidió, mientras buscaba consolarlo.

Giotto se dejó mimar dejando que esas caricias que recibía en su espalda al mismo tiempo que esas acciones le adormecían nuevamente, no sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero ese niño a su lado parecía ser alguien bueno por lo cual se dejó vencer por el sueño y se quedó dormido sobre el pecho contrario.

Al notar que se había dormido, busco acomodarse con cuidado en la cama con él para dormir, era extraño pero su cercanía no le incomodaba, de hecho, quería mantenerlo cerca suyo, quería ser la nube que cubriera a ese pequeño y tenerlo solo para el… si lo había decidido buscaría que ese herbívoro sea solo suyo y de nadie más.


	4. Capítulo 3: Nueva Vida

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Nueva Vida.

Los rayos del sol se empezaban a colar por las cortinas de la habitación, cuyo brillo empezó a despertar a un pequeño rubio de cabellera alborotada quien se negaba a abrir sus ojos ya que se sentía muy bien donde estaba, busco moverse un poco para acomodarse mejor percibiendo ese agradable calor que le rodeaba, el cual era muy reconfortarle… en eso empezó a pensar a que se debería esa sensación y con ello fue recordando… desde el fuego, ese extraño hombre que intento llevárselo pero su mama logro golpearlo y así rescatarlo, cuando ella le dejo en ese árbol en el bosque y el niño que conoció… ante eso abrió los ojos de golpe y al mover un poco la cabeza noto que estaba siendo abrazado por el mismo niño…

Por un momento estaba asustado, pero en eso noto que este seguía dormido y tenía una débil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se quedo observándole por un rato hasta que noto que empezaba a despertar, con ello noto le color de ojos del contrario: eran de color gris.

\- Bueno ias – le saludo alegre Giotto, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

\- … - Alaude por su parte no le respondió y se quedó observándole, ya que por un momento no entendía quién era ese niño y que hacía ahí… en eso recordó lo que había ocurrido, pero no entendía como es que ese chico podía sonreírle de esa forma.

\- Uh… te pasa ago – pregunto el pequeño rubio mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado.

\- No, estoy bien – dijo de mala gana Alaude – oye ¿porque no hablas bien? – se quejó, ya que ese chico solo parecía uno o dos años más pequeño que él.

\- Gio, haba bien – se quejó mientras inflaba sus mejillas y fruncía el ceño.

\- … - ante esa respuesta Alaude se enojó un poco pero justo antes de que siguiera interrogando al contrario, escucho que tocaban la puerta y por ella entraba un sirvienta trayéndoles el desayuno a ambos, donde noto que la presencia de alguien nuevo asusto al rubio , el cual se abrazó de él y empezó a temblar un poco; por su parte la mujer solo dejo la bandeja junto al rubio platinado, hizo una ligera reverencia y se marchó rápidamente de ahí ya que noto que este le miraba con el ceño fruncido – ya se fue – le dijo mientras que le acariciaba su cabeza.

\- … - ante eso Giotto se separó ligeramente revelando que de sus ojos nacían algunas lágrimas, en eso miro a ver el objeto que dejo esa mujer notando que había algo que olía bien en ella y con ello su estómago emitió un gruñido en forma de protesta, ya que no había comido nada en esos 3 días que había estado escondido esperando a su mama.

\- Ven vamos a comer – le indico mientras se separaba de él y acercaba la charola de comida.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Giotto mientras señalaba algo redondo de color dorado que había en el plato con algo de líquido igual dorado sobre de él.

\- Son panqueques, los hicieron para ti – indico mientras le pasaba el plato y un tenedor.

\- Panques – repitió con algo de duda el rubio.

\- ¿Oye que edad tienes?

\- Gio tiene 6 – dijo mientras mostraba su mano como diciéndole cuantos eran con sus dedos.

\- En tu mano muestras solo 5 – se burló Alaude.

\- Ah si – dijo dudoso el pequeño – peron, es que aún no cuento bien – se defendió el pequeño.

\- ¿Que acaso no vas a la escuela?

\- ¿Que es esela?

\- Es escuela y es un lugar donde te enseñan a leer y escribir.

\- Oh… Gio quele ir – dijo animado.

\- Hmm…

\- Cierto, como te llamas – pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba un pedazo del panqueque y lo ingerí, donde inconscientemente sonrió debido a que el sabor dulce le gusto.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy? – pregunto algo sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba su nombre, en eso noto que el rubio negaba con la cabeza – me llamo Hibari Alaude.

\- Ari Alud – repitió el otro divertido, pero no logro reírse debido a que noto que el contrario le miraba molesto – peron.

\- Olvídalo – le indico algo fastidiado – y tu ¿cómo te apellidas? – le pregunto.

\- ¿Que eso?

\- Tu apellido, es el nombre de tu familia.

\- Giotto – indico sonriéndole.

\- Ya me dijiste tu nombre, pero como te apellidas – pero en eso noto que el rubio solo se miraba confundido, por lo cual solo atino a dejar escapar un suspiro - bueno déjalo así, terminemos de desayunar – le indico.

\- Hai – le respondió Giotto, el cual había descubierto que esas cosas redondas y esponjosas estaba muy ricas más si le ponías mucho de ese líquido pegajoso dorado.

Al terminar el desayuno Alaude llevo al chico a dar un recorrido por el lugar, donde noto que este le tomaba de la mano y no le soltaba, lo cual provoco que el otro sonriera de lado ya que por alguna extraña razón le gustaba sentir que Giotto dependía de él. Después del recorrido, lo llevo a la biblioteca donde le dio algunos libros infantiles para que empezará a practicar su lectura.

Por su parte los empleados del palacio estaban impresionados… en primera porque su joven amo estaba siendo amable con una persona y en segunda porque se le notaba feliz; definitivamente eso era algo que jamás esperaron ver en el joven príncipe ya que este dio un cambio drástico tras el fallecimiento de sus padres, ya que al morir estos se volvió muy reservado y frio con todos los que le rodeaban.

Kusababe, por su parte, aprovecho a que el rubio platinado se separó momentáneamente del pequeño, mientras este se bañaba apara interrogarle sobre el rubio; la verdad no le sorprendió que no tuviera apellido, ya que la misma sociedad le prohibía tener ese privilegio a los sin flama, por lo cual dedujo que el pequeño era hijo de ellos e igual recordó que el tiempo que dijo el pequeño de estar esperando a su mama coincidía con el incendio que sufrió el distrito de los no portadores cercano a esa área… también escucho la petición-orden de Alaude de querer llevar a Giotto a la escuela con el… en otras circunstancias no dudaría de cumplir las órdenes pero esto era una situacion diferente: el rubio no tenía apellido y al no poseer una llama la gente lo discriminaría y lastimaría.

\- No me importa que hagas Kusakabe, pero vas a inscribir a Giotto en la escuela conmigo – le ordeno molesto el rubio platinado, ya que odiaba cuando alguien le negaba algo.

\- Alaude-sama… lo lamento, pero o creo poder hacer eso – se defendió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- porque sería exponer al pequeño al peligro, ya que la sociedad buscara maltratarlo y humillarlo al no poseer una llama de la última voluntad.

\- ¿Que eso? – escucharon que alguien hablaba, donde notaron que Giotto entraba a la biblioteca acompañado de una sirvienta, la cual le había ayudado a bañarse y cambiarse.

\- Giotto ¿puedes usar alguna llama? – le pregunto alaude.

\- ¿Llama? – pregunto sin entender.

\- Es algo como esto – hablo Kusakabe, mientras que de su mano surgía una pequeña llama de color morado.

\- Gio puede – dijo alegre

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Alaude y Kusakabe.

\- Puedes enseñármela – pidió Kusakabe.

\- No… - respondió rápido el rubio mientras en su cara hacia un puchero – mami dijo que Gio no debe usarlas.

\- … - esa respuesta enojo un poco a Alaude.

\- Giotto-sama, ¿su mama usaba llamas? – se aventuró a preguntar el pelinegro.

\- Nu.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Alaude al pelinegro, ya que no entendía porque esa pregunta.

\- Bueno es normal que su madre le prohibiera usar llamas, de hecho es extraño, pero si existe los casos donde hijos de personas sin llamas nazcan con la habilidad de usarlas – explico el mayor mientras se acercaba al rubio – su madre le dio esa indicación porque si alguien descubría que el pequeño poseía llamas la habrían tachado de ladrona y podrían haberla herido.

\- Mamá no mala – se defendió el pequeño.

\- Giotto no te enojes – le indico Aaude tomándolo de la mano – oye podrías mostrarme tu llama – le indico mientras el activaba la suya, apareciendo en su mano libre una llama de color morado brilloso.

\- Wow brilla – admiro Giotto, ya que nuca había visto otra, por lo cual accedió a cumplir la petición de su amigo y activo sus propias llamas.

Decir que estaba asustado e impresionado era quedarse corto, Kusaabe en ese momento no sabía que pensar… jamás había visto unas llamas de ese color, pero sabía que eran llamas de la última voluntad se notaba en su brillo pero ese color era extraño: una llama color naranja muy brillante y no solo eso, los ojos del pequeño habían cambiado de color y ahora eran de un color atardecer y en su frente igual nacía una llama igual a la de sus puños… tal vez… solo tal vez, ahora entendía porque la madre del pequeño le dijo que no las usara.

Por otro lado, Alaude igual estaba impresionado: jamás había visto llamas de ese color, pero por alguna extraña razón le gustaba ese color, era una llama distinta pero ella emitía un calor agradable y hasta cierto punto reconfortarle que le invitaba a estar a su lado y sentirse protegido.

\- Kusakabe – le llamo Alaude – ¿que llama es esa?

\- No lo sé… - dijo el mayor sin dejar de mirar al menor.

\- Hmm… bueno no importa – comento el rubio platinado mientras sonreía de lado – ahora Giotto puede ir a la escuela.

\- No creo que eso sea la solución – dijo asustado, ya que ahora que miraba bien la situacion realmente era más peligroso que el rubio mostrara sus llamas a que lo tacharan alguien sin llama – creo que por ahora le informare de esto a su tío…

\- No te atrevas a hablarle a ese sujeto – le amenazo Alaude, mientras activaba sus llamas y le miraba a ver con el ceño fruncido.

\- Alaude no enojado… - Giotto se asustó un poco del cambio de humor repentino de su nuevo amigo, por lo que busco tomarlo de la mano para que se calmara, lo cual funciono ya que ambos desactivaron sus llamas.

\- … - Kusakabe estaba impresionado, las llamas de ese chico calmaron a Alaude… algo que no pensó fuera posible ya que ni las llamas de la lluvia funcionaban con este – ah… está bien no le informare de nada de esto a su tío, pero creo que es mejor seguir el consejo de su madre – hablo mirando a ver al rubio – Giotto-sama por favor no use sus llamas en público – le ordeno, notando que el pequeño asentía.

\- ¿Porque no? – pregunto Alaude.

\- Seria peligroso, al menos denme tiempo para averiguar sobre ellas – pidió notando que sus palabras parecían ser aceptadas por el rubio platinado – en cuanto a lo de la escuela creo que, si podremos, buscare hablar con algunos conocidos para que acedan a dejarnos usar su apellido y crear una coartada y…

\- Eso no será necesario – le interrumpió Alaude – él se llamará Hibari Giotto.

\- ¡Que…!

\- Y si alguien pregunta, él es mi prometido e igual que es hijo de ese sujeto.

\- Pero…

\- Es una orden y no me cuestiones, ya que yo soy el príncipe heredero y no ese viejo inútil, el cual nunca está – le ordeno – me has entendido.

\- Hai… - dijo Kusakabe, resignándose a las órdenes que se le dieron.

\- ¿Que es promido? – pregunto Giotto.

\- Significa que siempre estaremos juntos – le respondió con simpleza – ¿te gusta?

\- Siii, Gio y Alau juntos – respondió mientras le sonreía.

 _"Bueno por ahora creo que será mejor dejarlo de esta forma"_ – pensó Kusakabe mientras observaba a los niños salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo – " _por ahora investigare más sobre esa extraña llama e igual buscare ese artefacto, ya que creo que será necesario por cualquier cosa"_

El lado bueno es que en esos días no habían escuela debido a que estaban en un pequeño periodo de vacaciones… tiempo que fue aprovechado por Kusakabe para contratar algunos profesores privados, los cuales le enseñaron algunas cosas al pequeño rubio mientras que Alaude se la pasaba entrenando con sus profesores privados y en algunas ocasiones se enfrentaba en duelos amistosos con Giotto, para que igual este aprendiera a usar sus llamas… donde nuevamente les asombro y que ella le daban la habilidad de volar e igual accidentalmente descubrieron que este podía congelar otras llamas… algo que supuestamente era imposible…

Tardo un poco pero Kusakabe logro encontrar la verdad sobre la llama de Giotto: la llama del cielo, la cual se creía extinta… demasiado extraño, pero al mismo tiempo peligroso… gracias a la gran biblioteca especial de la familia real, logro aprender mucho sobre esa llama e igual busco crear un sistema de entrenamiento para su nuevo pequeño amo e igual le instruyo para que este aprendiera a usar las llamas de la nube, ya que entre los tesoros de la familia real había una reliquia que estaba impregnada de las llamas de la familia, las cuales usaría para el examen de admisión de la escuela… aunque tenía la esperanza de que al escuchar el apellido Hibari no le hicieran esa prueba para asignarlo a un grupo, de todas formas no se quiso arriesgar y le entrego ese anillo al pequeño.

El lado bueno es que Giotto no tuvo que dar ninguna prueba para entrar e igual gracias a las tutorías ya podía hablar mejor e igual ya entendía mejor algunas cosas, aunque aún seguía con su toque de inocencia lo cual encantaba a muchos, pero toda esperanza de acercarse demás al pequeño rubio desaparecía cuando cierto príncipe rondaba cerca y buscaba acapararlo.

Empezó a pasar el tiempo y Giotto se fue acoplando a su nueva vida, aunque de vez en cuando iba con Alaude al bosque para buscar algún indicio de su mama… pero sin éxito alguno, pero aún mantenía la esperanza ya que según el rubio platinado no existía algún reporte de alguna mujer muerta con las características físicas de ella e igual sentía que ella seguía viva.

Lo único que a veces le causaba curiosidad a Giotto era la identidad del "tío" de Alaude, ya que siempre era mencionado por Kusakabe pero en los años que llevaba viviendo con ellos nunca lo había visto, algo que pronto cambiaría ya que pronto lo conocería y con ello empezaría un nuevo cambio en su vida.


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Papá-Tío?

Hola a todos :D

Bueno si ya se mátenme T-T he tardado pero es que u-u es lo malo de trabajar… en fin como compensación tendremos un ca ligeramente largo ;D e igual veré apurarme para escribir las demás continuaciones e ir subiéndolas n.n/

 **Luffymonky26:** :D si aquí aparecerá el tío de Alaude, pero aún no aparecerá Luce u,u eso será para un poco más adelante, pero descuida no le a pasado nada grave ;D

Bueno sin más me retiro por ahora ;D disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿Papá-Tío?

Adaptarse en la escuela no había sido problema, al contrario, por extraño que pareciera a Giotto le gustaba ir al colegio ya que su curiosidad por el mundo le animaba a ir a ese lugar, algo que entro entre lo más normal en el carácter de las nubes las cuales siempre destacaban en los estudios.

Algo que si era curioso y extraño para el pequeño rubio es que notaba que en la "sociedad" habían más complicaciones que en el bar donde viva antes con su madre… ya que ahí todos competían entre sí y notaba la enemistad en el aire ya que buscaban algún pretexto para molestar, lastimar, humillar o minimizar al prójimo, igual noto que nadie convivía con otros que no portaran sus mismas llamas… bueno si lo ponía en esos términos el debería estar solo, pero tenía a Alaude y a Kusakabe-san e igual a todos los que trabajaban en el palacio de la nube, por lo cual decidió que si alguien llamaba su atención o le caí bien se haría su amigo sin importar el tipo de llama que tuviera.

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde que Giotto paso a ser parte de la familia, donde su secreto era resguardado por Alaude y Kusakabe; ya que este último había decido que era mejor así debido a que aun seguía investigando sobre el tema… lamentablemente tampoco es que hubiera mucha información disponible a su alcance ya que al parecer la información de esas llamas era muy escasa y por lo poco que pudo investigar noto que cada rey portaba algo relevante sobre ella pero cada reino tenía una información diferente… como si lo hubieran fragmentado apropósito…

Durante ese tiempo el pequeño rubio se fue adaptando a su nueva vida sin dejar de perder esa inocencia y sinceridad que siempre lo había caracterizado… aunque a veces Giotto prefería regresar a esa época donde no sabía mucho ya que al enterarse del verdadero significado de la palabra "prometido" quedo totalmente apenado y más al recordar que había aceptado muy alegre… aunque si lo meditaba bien, tampoco es que hiciera mucha diferencia el conocer su significado porque el sí sentía algo especial por el rubio platinado.

Cuando inicio la escuela pensó que estaría en el mismo salón que Alaude, pero esto no se podía ya que él es un año mayor… al principio noto varias miradas incomodas que le dedicaban, pero decidió ignorarlas e igual gracias a esa sensación curiosa que siempre había tenido logro juzgar a sus compañeros de clase buscando apartarse de aquellos que se acercaban a él con malas intenciones, pero a veces aunque esa sensación le ayudara eso no evitaba que algunas veces fuera molestado por otros chicos que le querían retar a pelear u obligarlo a mostrar el poder de su llama ya que al rubio jamás demostraba el manejo de su llama en la escuela como hacían los demás ya que presumir su poder no era algo que captara la atención de Giotto, el prefería ir a la biblioteca ya que le había tomado cariño a la lectura o pasando el tiempo platicando y divirtiéndose con sus amigos Alaude, G, Asari, Deamon, Knucle, Lampo y Jager; quienes curiosamente eran los príncipes de cada llama existente.

Para desagrado de Alaude, al parecer la personalidad de Giotto era tan magnética que sin que se diera cuenta ahora su rubio estaba rodeado de herbívoros… lo cual a veces le enojaba ya que él lo quería para el solo, pero al ver esa sonrisa de felicidad genuina en el rostro de su rubio le hacía sentirse feliz y pensar que tal vez debía compartirlo aunque a veces tenía sus dudas más por ese herbívoro melón fastidioso que a veces parecía que se acercaba a Giotto con otras intenciones… aunque en esos momentos su preocupación era otra y aunque nadie podía creer lo que ocurría: el gran y orgulloso príncipe de la nube Alaude, tenía miedo… miedo sobre la situacion actual que estaba ocurriendo ya que ese grupo de herbívoros problemáticos los habían retado a una pelea y en la batalla ocurrió algo que nadie previsto ya que unos sujetos aparecieron de la nada para confrontarse a ellos con el argumento de que buscarían capturarles a todos para obligar a los reyes a entregarles lo que buscaban, lamentablemente para esos sujetos ellos fueron derrotados pero antes de que los adolescentes pudieran asimilar lo ocurrido llego el director y juzgo en apariencia los destrozos del lugar donde decidió que el principal culpable era su rubio y ahora estaban llamando a su tutor… es decir, le estaban llamando a él… el cual no sabía nada de la mentira que había creado Kusakabe para darle una identidad a Giotto… y ahora temía lo peor ya que su rubio estaba encerrado en la dirección a la espera de su "padre" para que se decidiera su castigo.

Por otra parte, se encontraba alguien que estaba sorprendido y desconcertado por la reciente llamada que había recibido…

Para los antiguos reyes la vida ya había perdido sentido y hasta un significado, ya que al principio creyeron que era una bendición la inmortalidad otorgada… pero poco después se dieron cuenta de la horrible realidad, ya que todos sin excepción alguna tuvieron que ver el sufrimiento de irse quedando solos, donde empezaron a cuestionar su vida: ¿de qué sirve la inmortalidad?, si tu permaneces igual mientras que tus seres queridos van envejeciendo y muriendo sin que tú puedas detener el curso natural de la vida… poco a poco empezaron a alejarse y distanciarse para evitar sufrir e igual causarles confusión a sus descendientes, donde todos juraron proteger a su reino desde las sombras en la espera de que Dios cumpliera su promesa… promesa que creyeron olvidado conforme pasaban los años y así mismo perdiendo la esperanza.

Debido a que ya no podían seguir ejerciendo su título como tal, permanecían algo alejados de sus descendientes, pero sin dejar de vigilarles y decidieron que solo harían acto de presencia para intervenir en caso de ser muy necesario e igual cada uno emprendió una búsqueda por cuenta propia del nuevo cielo; donde la clave seria aquel objeto que les entrego Dios, ya que este brillaría cuando estuvieran cerca del nuevo cielo… pero aun con este medio no habían encontrado nada.

Conforme el paso de los años cada uno se fue dedicando a algo diferente para pasar el tiempo y ya que a veces necesitaban de una distracción para alegrar un poco su ya larga y extensa vida…

En la actualidad cada uno tenía como una profesión o negocio que igual dirigían en las sombras o de forma anónima, ya que habían decidido no dejarse ver por nadie a menos que eso fuera necesario:

\+ **Reborn** , _el inmortal del sol_ : un hombre de cabello negro de curiosas patillas rizadas, ojos color negro, tes clara, de cuerpo bien fornido, el cual casi siempre vestía su smoking negro con camisa naranja y corbata negra, zapatos negros bien lustrados y en su cabeza usaba un sombrero con conta naranja e igual siempre tenía a su compañero de batalla: un camaleón verde llamado León, el cual cambiaba de forma; actualmente este se dedicaba a pasar el rato entrenando y a veces haciéndola de mercenario contra aquellos que aun buscaban crear algún disturbio en el mundo.

\+ **Viper** , _la inmortal de la niebla_ : una mujer de cabello morado, ojos color violeta, tes clara, en su rostro poseía dos tatuajes en forma de triángulos invertidos de color morado debajo de sus ojos, cuerpo ligeramente muy curvilíneo, la cual llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro cerrada con estoperoles plateados, pantalones y botas de cuero negra y encima llevaba una capa negra con capucha que cubría sus ojos; ella se había creado una red de casinos debido a que con el paso del tiempo llego a la conclusión de que lo más importante en esta vida era el dinero e igual usaba sus negocios para conseguir y buscar todo tipo de información.

\+ **Verde** , _el inmortal del rayo_ : un hombre de cabello verde ligeramente alborotado con una curiosa forma de fresa, ojos de color verde, tes clara, usaba un par de gafas redondas, de complexión ligeramente fornida, el cual estaba vestido con una camisa de color verde claro, corbata blanca, pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros bien lustrados, encima llevaba una bata de laboratorio; el cual había creado diversas instituciones prestigiosas dedicadas al estudio de la ciencia, tecnología y medicina, las cuales vigilaba de forma constante y anónima, investigaciones que le ayudaban a aprender un poco más sobre la volátil e irregular naturaleza de las propias llamas.

\+ **Colonello** , _el inmortal de la lluvia_ : un hombre de cabello rubio corto, tes clara, ojos azules, de cuerpo bien fornido, el cual llevaba puesto una camisa de algodón blanca, con chaqueta y pantalones color verde oscuro, botas de agujetas negras, en su cabeza llevaba una banda igual de estilo camuflaje; él se había dedicado de lleno a fomentar el sistema militar enseñándoles a las nuevas generaciones otras alternativas de lucha y técnicas para combatir ante cualquier adversidad para así mantener el orden de la sociedad e igual ayudo en la creación o mejora de varias armas de fuego.

\+ **Fon** , _el inmortal de la tormenta_ : un hombre de cabello color negro largo el cual estaba sujeto en una trenza por detrás, tes clara, ojos color marrón-rojizo, fornido, el cual en esos momentos usaba un simple traje de maestro de kunfu rojo, pantalones blancos holgados y botas color cafés; el cual en algún momento se dedicó a perfeccionar sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y enseñárselas a algunos, pero después de comprobar que sus conocimientos no siempre eran sados para el bien decidió retirarse y permanece en las montañas en un eterno retiro espiritual mientras metida sobre sus acciones vividas, aunque a veces retoma las batallas cuando Reborn o Colonello le piden ayuda para alguna misión.

\+ **Skull** , _el inmortal de la nube_ : un hombre de cabello morado corto alborotado, tes clara, ojos de color morado, fornido, el cual llevaba una marca en forma de gota morada debajo de su ojo derecho, levaba algo de maquillaje morado y bálsamo en los labios ambos de color morado, en su boca levaba un pircing que poseía una cadena que terminaba en un arete en su oreja derecha e igual en su rostro llevaba tres banditas de color blancas, el cual vestía un traje de motociclista de color negro con franjas moradas a los costados y botas negras; al principio él se comportaba como era algo normal en cualquiera que poseyera la llama de la nueve, era alguien distante y frio… pero con el pasar de los años él fue cambiando de personalidad volviéndolo una persona muy extrovertida y demasiado animada, el cual se había dedicado a ayudar en el desarrollo de vehículos veloces y poderosos, de los cuales los mejores los conservaba para el mismo para realizar deportes extremos.

\+ **Bermuda** , el inmortal de la noche: un hombre muy misterioso, ya que su rostro estaba casi todo cubierto por venda a accepcion de sus ojos, los cuales eran de color rojos e igual sus manos las tenia totalmente vendadas, el usaba una capa negra de cuello alto con decoración de plumas grises, debajo una camisa blanca de manga larga con un pañuelo color azul cielo en su cuello, pantalón y zapatos negros; él se tomó muy literal el hecho de vivir en las sombras aprovechando el poder de su llama para crear una organización llamada Vendice con la cual impartía justicia juzgando y capturando a todo aquel que actuara de forma incorrecta y buscara abusar del poder que poseía, ya que se prometió a si mismo resguardar el orden para la llegada del cielo prometido.

En estos instantes todos los inmortales seguían en las sombras vigilando con excepción de Skull, el cual tuvo que hacer acto de presencia en el palacio para hacerse cargo de sus deberes debido que los reyes actuales habían fallecido tras un incidente y dejado huérfano a un pequeño de 5 años… gracias a su llama pura nadie dudo en sus palabras al presentarse como el hermano del rey fallecido… algo que capto su atención fue la apariencia del pequeño el cual si no fuera por el color de cabello y ojos sería una copia fiel de su hermano mayor Fon. Algo que en seguida capto su atención fue el carácter del pequeño Alaude, el cual no le importo demostrar el desagrado que sentía con su presencia, pero no le tomo importancia ya que lo comprendía… comprendía el dolor de saber lo que es quedarse solo y notaba que esa actitud era una máscara para ocultar su dolor… algo que el mismo había hecho, por lo cual decidió darle su espacio al pequeño y prometiéndole que solo estaría presente cuando de verdad se requiera su presencia y que no se quedaría en el palacio para no incomodarle, trato que pareció gustarle al pequeño rubio platinado.

Lo bueno es que no había ocurrido nada relevante que le hiciera hacer acto de presencia en el palacio… hasta ahora ya que en esos momentos Skull estaba en camino a su antiguo hogar debido a cierta llamada que lo había sorprendido e igual dejado en shock así como también perdido algo de dinero en el proceso…

Era el día acordado por todos, se habían reunido en la casa que Fon tenía en las montañas, donde cada uno hablaba de sus avances en su búsqueda e igual sobre un tema algo preocupante ya que en estos últimos años estaba surgiendo un grupo de usuarios de la llama que estaban buscando corromper a los demás ya que en su última misión, Reborn encontró algo alarmante: varios documentos que supuestamente solo debían tener las familias reales sobre la historia de las llamas e igual expedientes donde se mostraba que habían estado experimentando que varias personas para crear una nueva llama…

\- Aquí la verdadera cuestión es: ¿quién les dijo sobre esto? – opino de forma seria Fon.

\- Eso es lo que más me molesta, ya que cuando ataque había señales de que el lugar fue "vaciado", es decir esperaban mi ataque y se llevaron consigo lo más relevante – dijo enojado Reborn.

\- También he notado que han aumentado algunas transacciones de armamento en el mercado negro – informo Colonello – pero como buscan pasarlo de cuenta en cuenta aún no he podido rastrear el origen o el destino-kora.

\- Es obvio que tiene que ser alguien influyente detrás de estos ataques – comento Viper.

\- Olvídense de las armas, aquí lo alarmante es que según los registros que se consiguieron – dijo Verde – es que este grupo está experimentando con personas para crear un poder similar a la llama del cielo, ya que el expediente que se recuperó en esa fábrica es un libro de la historia de las llamas perteneciente a la familia de la llama de la noche – dijo mirando de reojo a Bermuda.

\- No me lo tienes que recordar – argumento enojado, el mencionado – fue un ataque sorpresivo – opino enojado mientras apretaba los puños, aun recordando los desastres que esos sujetos habían causado… aunque lo bueno es que nadie salió lastimado ya que sus descendientes no estaban en el palacio en esos instantes.

\- Lo fue para todos – dijo Skull – pero eso quiere decir que…

\- Así parece ser – le interrumpió Fon - su objetivo fue ir tras la información que les dejamos a nuestros descendientes sobre las llamas del cielo para usarla a su favor.

\- Tch… será mejor buscar eliminar a esas molestias o el otro idiota jamás cumplirá su palabra-kora – dijo fastidiado Colonello.

\- Yo creo que no va a cumplir su palabra – hablo con un tono de fastidio en su voz, Viper – es decir, cuanto llevamos esperando ¿1,000 años? yo ya perdí la esperanza de ver su promesa cumplida.

Ante esas palabras todos guardaron algo de silencio mientras se podía ver notar un ambiente triste en su entorno, ya que con el pasar de los años su esperanza fue muriendo… la esperanza de volver a sentir esas llamas cálidas que emanaban los cielos, las cuales siempre cubrían y alejaban todo pesar de los que estaban a su alrededor… en verdad que maldecían a ese idiota por haber descubierto ese maldito método y haber roto el equilibrio de las llamas.

Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar una melodía de rock pesado que rompió con todo el ambiente, provocando que Skull sea el centro de atención, el cual apenado contesto rápidamente la llamada:

\- ¿Si...? ¿ah, de la escuela…? Am… ¿pasa algo…? ¿MI HIJO? – conforme avanzaba la plática el peli morado estaba más confundido – ah… si claro… estaré ahí en un rato… gracias por informarme – dijo desconcertado mientras finalizo la llamada.

\- ¿Que paso? – pregunto Fon.

\- Am… pues me acaban de hablar de la escuela de Alaude, diciendo que me necesitan urgentemente porque mi hijo, mi sobrino y sus amigos se pelearon con otro grupo de chicos causando destrozos en el instituto – informo Skull.

\- Eh… por lo visto alguien no resistió la tentación y se volvió a juntar con alguien – dijo de forma burlesca Viper – que bien guardadito que te lo tenías – opino sonriendo de lado.

\- Era normal que alguno de nosotros sucumbiera nuevamente a la tentación carnal – hablo de forma calmada Verde.

\- ¡Que…! claro que no… yo no… - se defendió Skull.

\- Bueno sabes lo que eso significa-kora – le interrumpió de forma animada Colonello.

\- Te toca pagar por perder la apuesta – informo alegre Viper.

\- Y yo que empezaba cambiar mi pensar de ti – dijo divertido Reborn – ahora retiro lo dicho, lacayo.

\- ¡Que yo no he hecho nada de eso! – grito apenado Skull, pero lamentablemente sus quejas cayeron a oídos sordos y tuvo que terminar por pagar la apuesta, donde todos le molestaron y le echaron de la reunión diciéndole que debía ir a su "hijo".

En esos momentos se encontraba realmente meditando que tal vez fue mala idea dejar solo a Alaude… ya que se notaba que había hecho algo, aunque si le sorprendía un poco ya que no pensó que fuera un niño que inventaría una mentira así… pero bueno primero escucharía todas las versiones de la historia y ya luego jugaría, aunque ahora la curiosidad le mataba… "un hijo"… hacía años que no escuchaba esa palabra y en eso su mente divagaba a la época donde él tenía una familia… ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez mientras se cambiaba de ropas, ya que de presentarse tal y como estaba vestido nadie le tomaría enserio, por lo cual dejo atrás sus ropas de motociclista y pircinigs de lado mientras se lavaba la cara y se colocaba un smoking negro, con camisa de color morada y corbata negra, al mismo tiempo que colocaba en su dedo corazón de la mano derecha un anillo de plata que poseía una gran amatista y en el centro de la piedra estaba un tallado la silueta de una nube… anillo que demostraba su cargo actual como el rey de la llama de la nube; para después subirse a un automóvil de color negro metálico con unas franjas moradas a los costados y con ello se ponía en marcha hacia la escuela.

Mientras tanto en la secundaria Nami-chuu…

\- Ese maldito viejo, porque rayos culpo de todo a Giotto – se quejó un joven pelirrojo de cabello corto, tes clara, ojos rojos con un singular marca de flamas rojas en la parte derecha de su rostro.

\- Clama G, no ganamos nada con enojarnos – opino de forma calmada un joven de cabello corto, ojos color cafés, de tes ligeramente morena.

\- Asari tiene razón, debemos calmarnos ¡al extremo! – grito un pelinegro de cabello corto, de ojos color amarillo, de tes morena, el cual llevaba una bandita blanca en su nariz.

\- Tampoco es necesario gritar, Knuckle – opino con fastidio un chico de cabello rizado, tes morena y ojos color rojo, el cual tenía parte de su rostro cubierto con algunas vendas.

\- El gótico de Jager tiene razón, además que haremos ahora por nuestra culpa… - empezó a poner de forma nervioso un chico de cabello esponjo de color verde, ojos color verde, el cual tenía una marca en forma de trueno negra debajo de su ojo izquierdo el cual estaba cerrado.

\- Nufufu deja de lloriquear Lampo – le regaño un chico de cabello azul, el cual tenía la curiosa forma de melón, de tes clara y ojos color azul oscuro.

\- Por primera vez le daré razón al melón, Lampo deja de llorar – opino G.

\- Nufufu a quien le dijiste melón, rosita – se defendió el peliazul, al mismo tiempo de que todos empezaban a discutir entre ellos.

\- ¡Cállense herbívoros! – les grito Alaude, provocando que todos guardaran silencio y lo miraran a ver con sorpresa, ya que en todo el tiempo juntos jamás le habían visto actuar de esa forma.

\- Creo que Alaude tiene razón, en este momento debemos ver cómo ayudar a Giotto – opino de forma calmada Jager.

\- Cierto… - opinaron los demás, notando que Alaude se alejaba de ellos y se dirigía hacia la dirección donde estaba encerrado su rubio.

\- Maldición todo es culpa de Giotto – se quejó G – al menos hubiera puesto algo de resistencia en vez de aceptar toda la culpa – comento notando que eso ponía tristes a todos los presentes al recordar como el rubio les sonreía y les decía que todo estaría bien mientras era llevado a la dirección.

\- Creo que ya se cómo podemos ayudar – opino rápidamente Asari.

\- ¿Que planeas friki de la flauta? – dijo G mirándole a ver con algo de desconfianza.

\- Busquemos restos de algunas de las armas de esos sujetos, debieron dejar algo tras la pelea – menciono el moreno.

\- Claro esa es buena idea – dijo animado Lampo.

\- Nufufu al fin usaste la cabeza Asari – se burló Deamon.

\- Vamos rápido – dijo Jager mientras abría un portal hecho con llamas de la noche.

Ante eso todos asintieron y se introdujeron el portal para regresar a la bodega de la escuela donde había ocurrido la pelea.

Por otra parte, Alaude avanzaba a pasos rápidos hacia la dirección mientras pensaba en un plan para salir de esa situacion, pero entonces noto que ya era tarde, justo al doblar al pasillo se vio cara a cara con esa persona, la cual le miraba con algo de diversión…

\- Veo que has crecido mucho – escucho que le hablaba con calma.

\- … - Alaude por su parte solo le miraba a ver impresionado, realmente esperaba que no se apareciera y que fuera Kusakabe quien se presentara en su lugar, como siempre pasaba… - ¿porque estás aquí? – le pregunto enojado.

\- Creo que eso es obvio, me llamaron informándome de que mi hijo, tú y sus amigos hicieron un gran desastre – dijo de forma calmada Skull.

\- … - realmente arrestaría hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro que tenían por director, desde que ese sujeto se presentó como su tío sintió que algo estaba mal… que ocultaba algo, la verdad le agradeció el hecho de que se largara y no le fastidiara imponiéndole sus reglas, pero ahora estaba de nuevo frente a él… y ahora que lo notaba no había cambiado nada en esos años… espera, no había cambiado en nada, estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, lo cual no tenía lógica; pero en eso interrumpió sus pensamientos al notar que este pasaba a su lado y caminaba con calma hacia la dirección, entonces por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo… ¿qué pasaba si el revelaba la verdad? o peor… alejaba a Giotto de él, busco correr para alcanzarle y se interpuso en su camino bloqueado la puerta con su cuerpo extendiendo las manos para que no le dejara pasar.

\- Hablaremos al llegar a la casa, ahora muévete – le ordeno Skull, notando que sus palabras no eran escuchadas ya que el rubio platinado no se movía de su sitio y su mirada reflejaba una gran determinación; ante esa escena solo dejo escapar un suspiro mientras que con su mano derecha revolvía los cabellos del adolescente y sonreía de lado – tranquilo, no dejare que nada malo les pase – dijo notando que esas palabras le calmaban y escondía su mirada entre su fleco.

\- Él es alguien importante para mí – indico sin mirarlo a ver, notando que solo pasaba a su lado y abría la puerta de la oficina.

Por su parte Skull se dio paso hacia el interior de la oficina, la cual al abrirse la puerta dejo ver su interior la cual consistía en un gran escritorio, algunos cuadros de diplomas y conocimientos colgados en la pared, unas ventanas decoradas con cortinas blancas, un gran librero detrás del escritorio, dos sillas frente al escritorio… pero toda la decoración paso a segundo plano ya que empezaba a sentir algo extraño en esa habitación… una sensación extraña que le producía algo de nostalgia… una sensación que hacia mucho no sentía, pero entonces alguien le hablo.

\- Buenas tardes majestad – noto que un señor pelinegro con gafas grandes le hablaba, el cual usaba un smoking color café claro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra, el cual en esos momentos hacia una reverencia – por favor tome asiento – le indico, mientras este se giraba y se sentaba en el sillón que estaba detrás del escritorio.

El peli morado acato la petición del director y se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba frente al escritorio y entonces noto que era observado por lo que al mirar hacia su izquierda noto a un adolescente de cabellos rubios alborotados que parecían ir contra la gravedad, ojos color azules, tes clara, el cual parecía tener algunos moretones superficiales y su uniforme estaba algo sucio rasgado, pero la mirada que le dedicaba era de asombro y miedo… entonces noto algo curioso… ese chico tenía su anillo… el anillo que el había creado al cual le introdujo un poco de sus llamas ya que su poder era tal que prefirió sellar una parte y dejarla en el castillo… pero ahora tenía más curiosidad: ¿por qué ese chico tenía su anillo…?

\- ¿Majestad…? - escucho que le hablaban.

\- Perdón, es que ando algo cansado – se excusó mientras aclaraba su garganta y fijaba su vista de nuevo hacia el director.

\- Descuidé, como lo decía debido a la situacion actual preferí llamarle a usted directamente ya que tras los hechos contra la escuela y sus anteriores antecedentes creo que tendremos que expulsar a Giotto e igual a sus amigos… - empezó a decir el director.

\- ¡Que!, ¿por qué? si yo nosotros no hicimos nada malo – le interrumpió el adolescente algo enojado, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie.

\- Giotto, cállate y siéntate – ordeno Skull mirando de reojo al rubio donde noto que este se tensaba y le miraba a ver con algo de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo le obedecía, sentándose y bajando su cabeza – entonces ¿mi hijo ya no podrá asistir a la escuela? – pregunto de forma calmada, mientras volvía a ver a los ojos al director.

\- Me temo que así es, ya que no podemos tolerar más su conducta rebelde la cual se había pasado por alto por ser parte de una familia real pero dadas las circunstancias… - siguió hablando el director.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa conducta rebelde? – pregunto con curiosidad el peli morado.

\- Está creando un caos en su salón… no en toda la escuela, ya que su grupo de amigos son de portadores de otras llamas diferentes a la suya.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Skull ahora estaba enojado por las palabras del director – ¿qué tiene de malo que alguien conviva y sea amigo de personas con una llama diferente a la propia?

\- … - Giotto al escuchar esa pregunta levanto la mirada y miro a ver al peli morado algo impresionado, ya que no pensó que existiera algún adulto que pensara de esa forma.

\- Am… bueno no tiene nada malo realmente es que… - ahora el director estaba algo nervioso ya que notaba que rey estaba algo enojado.

\- Entonces, ¿me hace venir hasta acá solo para perder mi tiempo? - pregunto ahora dejando ver una mirada seria que intimido a las dos personas que estaban en la habitación.

\- Bueno… pero… es que… la escuela… - ya el director en esos instantes no sabía que decir, ya que estaba intimidado por la mirada del otro adulto.

\- Si solo es por las reparaciones, pase la cuenta y yo me hare cargo de los gastos de la reparación – indico colocándose de pie – si eso era todo, me retiro – dijo dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida – vamos Giotto – ordeno al notar que el adolescente se había quedado sentado mirándole de forma impresionada.

\- Ah… hai… - dijo algo asustado mientras corría al lado del peli morado y empezaba a caminar a su lado.

Giotto por su parte estaba impresionado, primero porque era la primera vez que veía al tío de Alaude… realmente no se parecía mucho a su amigo en lo físico y por un momento temió que lo desenmascarara frente al director diciendo que no era su hijo, pero al contrario siguió el juego y le defendió, aunque igual estaba asustado esa personalidad agresiva y autoritaria daba algo de miedo por lo cual no se atrevía a hablar o dirigirle la palabra mientras caminaban. En eso noto que este lo guio hasta la salida de la escuela donde vio que sus amigos corrían a su encuentro.

\- ¡Giotto! – escucho que le gritaba G.

\- Espere por favor majestad – indico algo cansado Lampo – Giotto es inocente.

\- Am chicos… - intento hablar Giotto mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante, el cual había detenido su andar y miraba a ver a los adolescentes.

\- Así es, tenemos pruebas que demuestran que nosotros no ocasionamos los daños de los que se nos acusan – hablo Asari.

\- Nufufu así es, todo fue culpa de unos extraños sujetos que aparecieron de la nada – opino Deamon.

\- ¡Nosotros decimos la extrema verdad! – grito Knuckle.

\- Si nos acompaña se lo demostraremos – indico Jager.

\- ¿A donde llevas a Giotto, herbívoro? – opino enojado Alaude mientras dejaba a la vista sus esposas y activaba su llama.

\- Chicos, esperen por favor – intervino rápidamente Giotto colocándose enfrente del peli morado y sus amigos – el señ… digo mi papá no le creyó al director y me defendió de el

\- ¡Que! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Así es muchachos relájense – hablo con calma Skull – jamás permitiría que expulsaran a mi Giotto de la escuela – indico divertido mientras colocaba su mano sobre los cabellos del mencionado y los revolvía.

\- … - ante esa oración a Alaude se le creo un tic en su ojo, ya que Giotto era solamente de él y peor ese sujeto lo estaba tocando… y peor el rubio se sonrojaba ante el tacto de ese sujeto.

\- Bueno muchachos si nos disculpan, debo llevar a mi sobrino y a mi hijo a casa, ha sido un largo día e igual ustedes deben ir a sus casas – les indico.

Aun con algo de duda los chicos acataron la petición del señor y se despidieron de sus amigos mientras que Alaude y Giotto se subían al automóvil de este para así los 3 dirigirse de regreso al palacio de la nube, donde tendrían una larga charla…


	6. Capítulo 5: Te encontré

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Te encontré

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente ya que Giotto aún seguía algo intimidado por el fuerte carácter que demostró el tío de su amigo y por su parte Alaude igual se encontraba molesto porque ese sujeto afirmo delante de todos los herbívoros que era su Giotto… lo cual no aceptaría, pero estaba más preocupado en saber lo que pasaría ahora, ya que realmente le sorprendió que él les siguiera el juego y afirmara ser el padre de su rubio.

Al llegar a la mansión, Kusakabe ya les estaba esperando mirándolos con algo de angustia y preocupación por el hecho de ver al rey que hacía años no se aparecía por el lugar y ahora estaba en compañía de los dos adolescentes. Era verdad que el rey Skull había llegado a un acuerdo con el joven príncipe de no vivir en el palacio para no incomodarle y darle su espacio, donde solo se llevó el anillo real que demostrada que él tenía el mando e igual le había encargado a Kusakabe que cuidara bien de Alaude, que fuera su mentor al mismo tiempo que mantuviera todo en orden y le informara de todo lo que ocurriera en el palacio… y obviamente en esos momentos ya se debería estar enterado de la mentira que creo y que nunca le informo de la llegada de su supuesto hijo, pero Kusakabe estaba preparado a perder su empleo y echarse la culpa de ser necesario ya que no quería que separaran a los adolescentes, más al notar ese ligero cambio que se dio en el rubio platinado tras la llegada de ese pequeño cielo… e igual estaba ese detalle: ¿qué haría ese sujeto cuando descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de las llamas de Giotto?

Aquel ambiente alegre y cálido que había creado la presencia de Giotto en el palacio parecía haberse esfumado regresando a un ambiente gélido y distante, ya que todos estaban algo tensos debido a la presencia del rey, donde ni siquiera los sirvientes le dirigían la mirada y solo agachaban la cabeza en símbolo de respeto.

Skull por su parte, aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza sobre lo que estaba pasando o como había llegado a esta situacion e igual sentía la incomodidad que su mera presencia estaba ocasionando, aunque eso no le afectaba, ya que lo sabía: ese palacio había dejado de ser su hogar hace mucho tiempo… tal vez podría moverse con facilidad en el interior de este, saber el contenido de cada habitación incluyendo los pasajes secretos donde solía jugar al escondite con su hermano… pero ya no, ya no se sentía en casa porque ahí ya no había nada que le perteneciera y le hiciera afirmar que ese era su hogar, además de que estar ahí le traía malos recuerdos de los hechos horribles que se suscitaron cuando vivía en el palacio, donde varias personas que habitaban el lugar fallecieron tras el inicio de la nefasta cacería de los cielos.

Llegaron al salón del trono, donde Skull se sentó en su lugar y miro a ver con el ceño fruncido a los adolescentes y al guardaespaldas de estos.

\- Bueno, los escucho – hablo con un tono serio en su voz.

\- Am… majestad puedo explicarlo – dijo de forma nerviosa Kusakabe, parándose entre de los adolescentes.

\- Eso quiero escuchar e igual dime ¿porque este chico está usando ese anillo? – menciono de forma calmada.

Ante esa pregunta Kusakabe se tensó un poco ya que no pensó que este notara tan rápido ese detalle.

\- Vera lo que pasa es que lo necesitábamos para que Giotto-sama diera la prueba de admisión para entrar a la escuela – respondió de forma nerviosa el pelinegro.

\- Oh, y… ¿porque no uso sus propias llamas para eso? – pregunto Skull.

\- Porque… porque… - Kusakabe ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios no sabía que hacer o como responder.

\- Porque yo no quería que Giotto demostrara sus llamas en público – intervino Alaude.

\- Entonces asumo que tu planeaste todo – opino con calma mientras se colocaba de pie – bueno entonces si este chico posee llama propia no necesita de ese anillo – indico ahora parándose frente al rubio y extendiendo su mano.

\- … - Giotto solo se quedó mirándole, entendía claramente lo que le estaba pidiendo, por lo cual se quitó el anillo y justo cuando estaba por entregárselo empezó a tener una extra sensación…

\- Parece que interrumpo – escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, notando a un sujeto vestido de una capa negra con capucha con la cual se cubría su rostro, el cual usaba una camisa holgada de color gris, pantalones color verde botella y botas negras.

\- ¿Quién eres y como entraste? – exigió enojado Skull mientras se colocaba enfrente de los adolescentes.

\- Tranquilo majestad, no se altere solo he venido a tomar prestado algo que usted guarda en su castillo – comento de forma calmada el intruso.

\- Largo de aquí herbívoro – exigió Alaude dando un paso al frente y quedándose parado junto al peli morado.

\- Que carácter – se mofo esa persona – tranquilos solo deseo uno de los libros de su biblioteca – explico.

Ante ese comentario Skull se puso alerta, ya que si recordaba bien… esa fue la misma razón por la que atacaron el palacio de la llama de la noche, por lo cual activo sus llamas y se puso en posición de combate.

\- Largo, aquí no hay nada que te interese – declaro de forma seria.

\- Oh vamos no sean egoístas, digo que les cuesta compartir la información de las extintas llamas del cielo – dijo con algo de malicia en su voz.

Ante ese dato tanto Kusakabe como Alaude igual activaron sus llamas y estaban listos para atacar, mientras que Giotto igual estaba nervioso y preocupado ya que sentía que algo más estaba por pasar pero justo en esos momentos ese sujeto había activado sus llamas y empezó a atacarles, donde enseguida el peli morado se lanzó a pelear contra el intruso, donde el enemigo se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que le atacaron ya que se llevó de lleno el golpe en el estómago ante eso busco tomar algo de distancia pero lamentablemente ese no era el plan de Skull, el cual tenía la batalla dominada… o eso parecía hasta que una detonación sonó y justo en ese momento una bala le atravesó el estómago.

\- Tch… era lógico que no vendrías solo tu – comento con amargura Skull mientras presionaba la herida, pero en eso noto que estaba recibiendo apoyo en la batalla por parte de Kusakabe con lo cual ambos su pusieron a pelear.

Alaude noto que había llegado los refuerzos de ese sujeto por lo cual igual estaba en batalla contra el enemigo al igual que Giotto, el cual se había colocado nuevamente el anillo para no usar sus propias llamas y justo en ese instante los enemigos sacaron de la nada unas extrañas armas las cuales disparaban llamas de la última voluntad, la cual creo un gran estallido.

\- Alaude, Giotto – grito angustiado Kusakabe al notar que el disparo fue a su posición, donde ellos lo habían logrado esquivar, pero los adolescentes no ya que andaban distraídos peleando contra el enemigo.

Ante eso Skull se enojó pero noto que el enemigo se había escapado tras el estallido, por una parte quería ir a perseguirlos para capturarles e interrogarles pero le dio más prioridad a ver si los chicos estaban bien… entonces ocurrió algo que jamás había pasado: el chupete que había recibido aquella vez empezó a brillar, en eso noto que el humo se disipaba y entonces lo vio… en esos momentos sentía un gran alivio por notar que estaba bien, reír por la ironía de la vida o gritar de felicidad por haberlo encontrado…

Cuando el humo se disipo noto que había una cúpula hecha de llamas del cielo y en el interior de esta estaban los adolescentes, donde se apreciaba que Giotto era quien, hacia la cúpula, donde en su frente y manos habían llamas del cielo.

\- Alaude, Giotto – les llamo Kusakabe corriendo a donde estaban al mismo tiempo que esa cúpula desaparecía – que bueno que están a salvo.

\- Tch… ese herbívoro tramposo, uso esa arma extraña – se quejó el rubio platinado.

\- Bueno lo importante es que están bien – opino algo optimista Kusakabe.

\- Pero creo que se llevaron los libros – dijo algo triste Giotto.

\- Esos libros no importan – opino Skull, mientras se acercaba a ellos sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

Al escuchar su voz, Alaude se puso en guardia colocándose adelante del rubio, ya que había olvidado que estaba ahí con ellos y peor… había visto las llamas de Giotto.

\- Alaude… - Giotto miro algo preocupado a su amigo, sabía que sus llamas debían permanecer en secreto pero algo en su interior le decía que todo estaría bien y podían confiar en esa persona.

\- Al fin… - comento para sí mismo Skull mientras se acercaba de forma lenta a donde estaban los adolescentes.

\- Giotto quédate detrás mío – ordeno Alaude, el cual activaba sus llamas al mismo tiempo que se disponía a atacar a su supuesto tío si intentaba hacer algo extraño, pero antes de que lo notara este se había movido a tal velocidad que ahora estaba abrazando y estrujando a su rubio como si fuera un muñeco de felpa.

\- Eres tú, eres tú, no lo puedo creer – decía alegre Skull, mientras tenía preso al rubio en un abrazo.

Giotto por su parte estaba sorprendido, ya que la velocidad con la que se había movido no fue algo normal y ahora lo tenía abrazado, era verdad que le daba curiosidad el saber por qué lo estaba tratando de ese modo… pero lo que si le impresiono fue el cambio de personalidad que estaba demostrando ya que de alguien serio ahora actuaba de esa forma tan infantil.

\- Oye, ¡suéltalo! – dijo enojado Alaude lanzando a golpear al peli morado, logrando que este soltara a Giotto y se callera sentado en el suelo.

\- Auch, eso dolió – se quejó Skull, en eso noto como se había comportado, por lo cual rápidamente se puso de pie y busco aclararse la garganta – am… que bueno que ambos están bien – busco decir, intentando recuperar su fachada de persona seria.

\- … - Alaude tenía un tic en su ojo, ¿qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? por un momento se comportó como un herbívoro y nuevamente estaba buscando actuar como un carnívoro… algo no estaba bien.

\- Am… Skull-san, su herida – dijo Giotto notando ese detalle, por lo cual Alaude y Kusakabe lo miraron a ver notando que la herida de bala había desaparecido.

\- Es imposible… - dijo asustado Kusakabe, ya que vio la cantidad de sangre que había producido la herida y prueba de ello era las ropas manchadas del peli morado.

\- Habla herbívoro, como es que te curaste tan rápido – dijo enojado ALaude.

\- Supongo que me atraparon – hablo con calma Skull – te diré mi secreto si igual ustedes comparten el suyo – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- No hago tratos con un herbívoro como tu – indico enojado.

\- Hmm… cierto, bueno supongo que entonces puedo ir y decirles a todos sobre la mentira que crearon – hablo con seguridad.

\- Tch… - se quejó Alaude.

\- Sobre eso… puedo explicarlo – se defendió Giotto.

\- No Giotto, no le defendías, obvio que eso fue todo planeado por mi sobrino – dijo mirándolo de reojo – aunque en parte lo entiendo: las nubes siempre buscaran cubrir al cielo porque son posesivas y no desean compartirlo.

\- Skull-sama ¿cómo es que usted…? – hablo impresionado Kusakabe, ya que el hecho de que el supiera sobre esas llamas era un misterio.

\- Como dije supongo que tendré que revelar mi secreto, pero a cambio quiero saber toda la verdad – sentencio de forma seria – quiero que me digan cómo se conocieron e igual lo que paso hace poco en la escuela – indico de forma seria, ya que noto que los adolescentes actuaron como si ya se hubieran enfrentado a esos sujetos.

\- ¿Y que ganamos a cambio? – le reto Alaude – por mi puedes guárdate tu secreto ya que no me interesa.

\- Ganas el hecho de que Giotto pueda seguir aquí y no diga nada sobre el hecho de que no es mi hijo – le contesto mirándole a los ojos notando que este solo fruncía el ceño en señal de derrota, ya que en ese sentido lo tenía acorralado.

Giotto solo miraba de reojo a Alaude mientras le sonreía de forma nerviosa y buscaba detenerle para que su amigo no se lanzara a golpear nuevamente a su tío, aunque ahora sentía que pronto su vida daría un nuevo giro e igual lo presentía… pronto volvería a verla.

Aunque igual por dentro Skull estaba feliz e igual sabía que debía llamar a los chicos y decirles que al fin… al fin Dios había cumplido su promesa y tenían un cielo en este mundo, quien para su alegría se autonombraba su hijo… si definitivamente sabia a quién podría molestar con ese hecho, ya que este decía ser el mejor del mundo y ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez hacer que Giotto le llame papá delate de ellos sería su venganza, ya que no le creyeron cuando dijo la verdad de que él era inocente en ese aspecto… si definitivamente se iba a divertir un poco a costa de sus compañeros inmortales pero más importante ya tenían a su cielo entre ellos y esta vez el mismo buscaría protegerle sin importar el costo.


	7. Capítulo 6: Triste Verdad

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;P

* * *

Capítulo 6: Triste Verdad

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire, una tensión que incomodaba bastante a 2 de las personas que estaban en esa habitación.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunto con calma Skull.

\- … - Alaude no contesto nada, ya que en verdad lo sentía ese sujeto lo tenía acorralado además de que igual el parecía conocer las llamas de su rubio.

\- Acepto – contesto Giotto, rompiendo el incómodo silencio y obteniendo la mirada acusadora por parte de su amigo.

\- Perfecto… los escucho – comento el peli morado mientras daba unos pasos para quedar cerca de él.

\- Pero antes de hablar quiero que me diga ¿porque su herida ya no está y porque decía que era yo? – pregunto de el rubio mirándolo a ver a los ojos – ¿a que se refería con eso?

\- De acuerdo yo contare primero, pero síganme – les indico caminando hacia la parte trasera del trono, donde presiono una de las tantas decoraciones que había en la pared provocando que esta se moviera.

\- Un momento desde cuando… - hablo sorprendido Kusakabe, ya que al ser el jefe de seguridad del palacio se impresiono al notar que había pasajes secretos dentro del palacio que el desconocía.

\- Siempre ha estado aquí – opino algo melancólico Skull – cuando se construyó el castillo se mandó a hacer con miles de pasajes secretos que están ligados a la llama de la nube – comento mientras entraba y empezaba a caminar por el largo pasillo que había sido revelado.

\- Espere… dijo cuando se construyó – hablo asombrado y asustado Kusakabe – ¡pero el palacio fue creado hace mil años! – exclamo asustado.

\- Aja ¿y que con eso? – pregunto con calma girándose para ver a los ojos a sus acompañantes – les dije que les diría la verdad y aquí la tienen – hablo mientras se paraba en medio de ese pasillo extenso.

\- ¿Qué clase de truco es este herbívoro mentiroso? – declaro enojado Alaude.

\- Sabes en algo tienes razón, les he estado mintiendo – siguió hablando Skull – yo no soy el hermano de tu padre, Alaude – dijo mirándole a los ojos notando que este fruncía el ceño y activaba sus llamas.

\- Pero si no es pariente de Alaude, porque el anillo real lo reconoció como nuevo rey – hablo desconcertado Kusakabe, ya que esa joya solo reconocía a los miembros de la familia real.

\- … - ante ese comentario el peli morado sonrió con tristeza mientras activaba sus llamas al mismo tiempo que su alrededor empezaba a cambiar de tal forma que el pasillo se expandía y ahora revelaba una habitación acogedora pero algo polvorienta – porque soy de la familia real, yo fui rey de este lugar hace mucho tiempo… cuando aún existían los 8 reinos – opino con tristeza.

\- ¿8 reinos? – pregunto confundido Giotto – pero solo son 7 reinos: sol, lluvia, tormenta, rayo, niebla, nube y noche…

\- Te falta el más importante de todos: el cielo – comento Skull mientras le miraba a ver – Giotto tu llama no es nada extraña, tu eres el cielo que cubre todo y llena de armonía a los demás elementos, tu llama es la más poderosa de todas e igual tienes la habilidad de congelar a otras llamas, así como lograr la armonía de las mismas.

\- ¿Espera como sabes todo eso herbívoro? – declaro enojado Alaude, ya que después de años de investigar esas eran las características de las llamas su Giotto y pensaba que solo Kusakabe y el sabían de eso.

\- Porque todos los cielos son así… - contesto con tristeza.

\- Espere, según lo que investigue la llama del cielo se extinguió… - argumento kusakabe

\- Esa es una mentira que "nosotros" creamos para alterar la historia, ya que nos avergonzábamos de lo ocurrido – dijo de forma triste – en mi época cuando aún era un adolescente ocurrió una guerra sin fin donde las personas se atrevieron a hacer lo imperdonable…

\- ¿Y que fue eso? – pregunto con miedo Giotto, notando que el peli morado se acercaba lentamente hasta el para quedar parado frente a él, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se endurecía adoptando un semblante serio.

\- Atentamos contra nuestros cielos y los asesinamos para robarles sus llamas – ante eso declaración la habitación cambio de forma drástica mostrando ahora un lugar roto, donde se podía apreciar los restos de alguna pelea y rastros de sangre. Ante esa declaración Alaude se colocó enfrente de Giotto a modo de protección mientras que Kusakabe le miraba fijamente – la verdad aun en ese entonces jamás supe quien descubrió ese detalle de que la consumir las llamas de los cielos aumentabas tu poder y fuerza en la batalla… pero debido a ese acontecimiento la guerra por poder y territorio tomo un nuevo rumbo y se convirtió en la gran cacería y masacre de los cielos - al escuchar esa declaración todos miraban con algo de miedo a la persona que les narraba estos hechos de la forma más calmada aunque igual se podía ver el dolor y arrepentimiento en sus ojos – fueron los peores años de mi vida, por todos lados podías ver el miedo en las personas al igual que la codicia en la mirada de otros, primero se destruyó al reino del cielo donde asesinaron a su reina de ese entonces… Aria fue la primera en morir – narro con tristeza mientras recordaba el dolor que sintió cuando se enteró que su mejor amiga estaba muerta y todo el palacio quedo en ruinas al mismo tiempo que se iniciaba la masacre de todos los habitantes de ese reino – tras acabar con el reino del cielo, empezaron a casar a aquellos cielos que vivían en otros reinos, fue una masacre total… solo unos pocos nos opusimos a esa masacre… buscamos detenerles y hasta llegamos a matar a algunos pero nuestra batalla fue en balde… cuando la guerra acabo fue porque ya habían matado a todos los cielos, el balance se había roto y tras ello empezó a reinar la discordia desconfianza entre los elementos…

Al finalizar su relato, sus acompañantes estaban en silencio asimilando sus palabras, es decir… en ningún libro existente se mencionaba de algún suceso como ese ya que sonaba irreal… que en verdad hace tiempo se hubiera dado esa clase de genocidio contra los portadores de la llama del cielo, pero por el semblante serio que demostraba el peli morado notaban que no estaba mintiendo o inventando esa historia.

\- Pero… - se atrevió a preguntar Kusakabe – si los mataron a todos y de hecho jamás se había visto rastro de esa llama desde entonces porque Giotto las posee – pregunto con duda notaba que algo no encajaba en la historia – o porque dice todo eso como si lo hubiera vivido, ya que eso significaría que usted tendría…

\- ¿Mas de mil años? – pregunto divertido Skull – pues de hecho perdí la cuenta después de unos cientos de años, ya que mi cuerpo dejo de envejecer como parte de un pago y juramente que hice con mis amigos.

\- Explícate herbívoro – pregunto Alaude, ya que, aunque no quería reconocerlo aún estaba algo confundido y al mismo tiempo curioso por saber la verdad que ese sujeto ocultaba.

\- Al pasar los días todos empezaron a caer en el arrepentimiento al darse cuenta de sus monstruosas acciones, por lo cual buscaron apoyo y ayuda de los reyes de ese entonces – siguió comentando – por lo cual yo, en compañía de los demás reyes empezamos a buscar alguna solución – dejo escapar un suspiro con pesadez – encontramos la forma de hablar con Dios y le rogamos para que nos regresara a nuestros cielos… el noto que en verdad estábamos arrepentidos y lamentábamos no haber podido protegerles por lo cual se apiado de nosotros y nos dio la promesa de que los regresaría, eso nos alegró momentáneamente ya que luego fuimos envueltos en una malician: la inmortalidad.

\- ¿Porque lo ve como una maldición?, si muchos han buscado obtenerla – objeto Kusakabe – para tener una vida mas longeva.

\- Porque son unos idiotas que no saben lo que desean… la inmortalidad es una condena, ver a tus seres queridos envejecer sin ti y morir a su lado sin poder hacer nada para evitar que eso ocurra, buscar esconderte en lo más recóndito del mundo para que nadie note tu presencia, no poder buscar felicidad alguna o relacionarte con alguien por miedo a que descubran tu secreto y te odien o te vean como alguna especia de monstruo – hablo de forma irónica – no… la inmortalidad es una condena, fue nuestra condena y pago por nuestra petición

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – pregunto de forma tímida y melancólica Giotto, ya que esa sensación extraña que siempre habían tenido le indicaba que las palabras del mayor eran verdaderas.

\- Se nos asignó la tarea de buscar un nuevo equilibrio en el mundo sin un cielo, ya que al parecer aun existían personas que fingían arrepentimiento así que dios nos dijo que nos podría una prueba mandándonos un cielo a quien cuidar y si no le pasaba nada, paulatinamente nos regresaría nuestro elemento perdido – ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos – por eso me alegre mucho al verte, al fin después de 10 siglos has aparecido – dijo sonriéndole con sinceridad y felicidad genuina.

\- … - ante ese comentario Giotto se sonrojo – pero si yo no soy tan especial como pa…

\- Claro que lo eres – le interrumpió skull – un claro ejemplo de ello es ver a Alaude, una nube solitaria que deja su orgullo de lado cuando se tratara de la seguridad de su cielo.

\- Hmm… - ante esa afirmación el mencionado sonrió de lado.

\- Espere, ahora que le miro bien usted es nuestro rey fundador – hablo asombrado Kusakabe - eso quiere decir que los amigos que habla son los demás reyes fundadores – comento asustado e impresionado el pelinegro de tupe.

\- Veo que ya me descubriste – hablo divertido – así es, por eso el anillo me reconoce porque originalmente es mío.

\- Eso quiere decir que eres el tátara-abuelo de Alaude, o algo así – pregunto emocionado Giotto.

\- Hmm… creo que te faltaron tataras… pero algo así – hablo de forma calmada - pero bueno no son la gran cosa ya que en verdad jamás me he sentido un anciano… - opino mientras alzaba los hombros – por otro lado, ya conocerán a los demás cuando vengan en unos días - dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- No dejare que más herbívoros entren a mi casa – declaro Alaude.

\- Pero esta tan bien es mi casa y hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad yo soy el que manda aquí – le reto de forma juguetona.

\- ¿Porque sus compañeros se mostrarían? – pregunto Kusakabe.

\- Ya no tenemos que escondernos e igual juramos que aquel que lo encontrara le informaría a los demás para que así pudiéramos cuidar al nuevo cielo – hablo con calma mientras lo miraba a los ojos – aunque debo de admitir que la ironía me agrado.

\- ¿De qué habla? – pregunto Kusakabe sin entender.

\- De que me divertiré mucho molestando a ciertos sujetos cuando les diga que nuestro cielo es mi autonombrado hijo – dijo aguantándose la risa de imaginar las caras de molestia de varios de ellos en especial la cara que pondría Reborn.

Por su parte sus 3 acompañantes intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto ya que no atendían muy bien a lo que se refería el peli morado, pero igual Alaude se sentía inquieto y enojado ya que ese herbívoro había dicho quemas personas sabrían del secreto de las llamas de Giotto, algo que no le agradaba ya que suficiente tenía con el hecho de saber que la manada de herbívoros con los que se juntaban lo supieran y eso fue porque lo descubrieron por accidente.


	8. Capítulo 7: Mas invitados

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Mas invitados

Tras saber la verdad de la historia las cosas se tornaron menos tensas, bueno un poco menos… ya que para desagrado de cierto rubio platinado ahora su "tío" se había instalado en el palacio y cada determinado tiempo se topa con el… al menos agradecía que en la escuela no lo veía porque estaba furioso e incomodo de que ahora alguien más estuviera en SU palacio y peor… notaba que cada que podía ese buscaba pasar tiempo con SU Giotto... lo cual no toleraría, ya que no dejaba que nadie lo tocara como ese sujeto pero ese herbívoro sabia pelear.

Ya habían pasado algunos días y todo parecía a ver regresado a la normalidad para los adolescentes ya que su rutina seguía de forma normal: ir a la escuela, estar en cas apara realizar sus tareas y entrenar e igual salir un rato ya que a Giotto le gustaba salir a dar un paso los fines de semana en compañía de los chicos… aunque aún seguía la amenaza latente de que pronto otro grupo de herbívoros invadiría su hogar, algo que realmente no le agradaba.

Justo en ese día mientras que los chicos estaban en la escuela, Skull se encontraba ansioso ya que había recibido un mensaje de que todos llegarían el día de hoy, realmente ya deseaba que llegaran porque había buscado animar a Giotto para que le dijera "papá"… si sonaba extraño, hacia siglos que esa palabra no tenia gran relevancia e importancia para él, ya que no pudo despedirse correctamente de su esposa e hijos debido a la maldición, ya que no deseaba que pensaran mal o le tuvieran lastima por el hecho de que no envejeciera.

\- Skull-sama ya están realizados todos los preparativos para recibir a sus invitados con todas las especificaciones que pidió – indico Kusakabe, entrando al comedor ya que en esos instantes el peli morado se encontraba disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de té.

\- Perfecto, muchas gracias por todo Kusakabe – le agradeció Skull.

\- Entiendo si me necesita estaré en el estudio revisando los pendientes del día e igual preparándole un informe detallado – explico, antes de hacer una ligera reverencia para luego salir del lugar.

\- Bueno, ya que tengo un par de horas antes de que lleguen, creo que saldré a dar un paseo en moto – opino divertido el peli morado mientras se colocaba de pie y se encaminaba hacia su habitación para cambiarse, ya que no le gustaba usar su moto vestido de traje.

Por otra parte en la escuela, Giotto y sus amigos estaban reunidos en la azotea de la escuela ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

\- Que aburrida estuvo la clase – opino Giotto dejando escapar un suspiro, realmente matemáticas no era su fuerte.

\- Tranquilo Giotto, comparto tu misma preocupación – hablo de forma relajada Asari.

\- Ese tema es preocupante par de despistados – le regaño G.

\- Nufufu estoy de acuerdo con Giotto, ¿porque debemos saber ese tipo de cosas? – opino Deamon.

\- Porque es algo relevante que usas todos los días en tu vida cotidiana – explico con calma Jager.

\- Entendería eso de las sumas, restas, multiplicaciones y divisiones… pero ¡no entiendo como las extremas ecuaciones nos ayudaran! – indico Knuckle.

\- Herbívoro, deja de gritar – le regaño Alaude, mientras sacaba sus esposas de sus bolsillos y lo amenazaba.

\- Pero Knucle tiene un punto de vista valido – argumento Lampo, ignorando por conveniencia el aura intimidante de su amigo rubio platinado.

\- Ustedes solo buscan una escusa para defender a las matemáticas – indico Giotto.

\- No es una excusa – argumento G.

\- Nufufu claro que a ustedes dos no les afecta cerebritos, no entienden nuestras penas – bromeo Deamon intentando hacerse el dramático.

\- No es mi culpa que a mi se me de esa materia – se defendió algo molesto Jager.

\- Estoy extremadamente de acuerdo con el melón, esa materia es difícil – opino alegre Knuckle.

\- ¿A quien llamaste melón? cura de tercera – indico enojado el "melón".

\- Ya deja de decirme así, eso fue algo extremo que paso en primaria – dijo avergonzado el pelinegro de tes morena.

\- Dejen de pelearse – indico enojado G.

\- Tu no te metas rosita – indicaron al mismo tiempo el melón y le sacerdote.

\- ¡A quien le llaman rosita! - dijo molesto mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un arco y se ponía a pelear con ellos.

De un momento a otro a la batalla se unieron Asari, Lampo, Alaude y Jager… por lo que Giotto estaba en un rincón observando la matanza mientras bebía su jugo de frutas con calma… realmente le agradaba ver a sus amigos "convivir y jugar" entre ellos, algo muy particular y curioso mientras recordaba como fue conociendo a cada uno.

\- Flash Back -

A los primeros que conoció fueron a Asari y G… para ese entonces recién comenzaban las clases y Kusakabe le había dicho que ese día asistiría a la escuela y de acuerdo con su edad empezaría a ir a la primaria para cursar el primer grado. Al entrar al salón se sorprendió un poco al ver la cantidad de niños de su edad que había en el lugar, ya que únicamente solo había convivido con Alaude.

Tal y como le había indicado el pelinegro su nombre completo era Hibari Giotto y esa debía ser su respuesta cada que le preguntaran su nombre e igual le había indicado que nunca usara sus llamas fuera del palacio… si necesitaba emplear alguna que usara las llamas de la nube del anillo que le había dado, el cual estaba colgado en su cuello con una cadena de oro blanco, pero que solo lo usara en caso extremo o de suma importancia.

Al principio como todo curso escolar cada uno de los estudiantes se presentó… donde fue obvia la sorpresa para la mayoría que en salón hubiera 3 príncipes presentes: del reino de la tormenta estaba Gokudera G, del reino de la lluvia estaba Ugetsu Asari y Giotto, quien por su apellido lo relacionaron con el reino de la nube. Obviamente que tras ese descubrimiento muchos chicos buscaron acercarse a ellos por puro interés, pero lamentablemente los 3 chicos eran algo solitarios y distantes con el resto ya que Asari y G mantenían su distancia porque ya sabían las obvias intenciones de sus compañeros y Giotto era visitado por Alaude entre cada clase o el descanso… y obvio que su actitud hostil asustaba a todos.

Aun así nuestro pequeño rubio no se daba por vencido respecto a la idea de ser amigos, aunque lo veía difícil ya que tras pasar los meses los de su salón no perdían la oportunidad de molestarle argumentando que él no parecía una nube… actitud que se originó cuando Giotto se reusó a usar sus llamas enfrente del salón ya que un grupo de chicos empezó a incitar a los demás donde querían averiguar que tan puras eran las llamas de los demás… pero como el rubio se negó a participar lo empezaron a molestar catalogándolo como débil o cobarde, claro que esas burlas cesaban cuando Alaude estaba cerca ya que en varias ocasiones había "disciplinado" a esos herbívoros por molestar a su prometido… tema que era algo que era normal en la realeza de que buscaran casarse entre primos o algún familiar para poder conservar la pureza de sus llamas… aunque dicho argumento igual le trajo otros problemas a Giotto… ya que había un grupo de chicas que le odiaban solo por existir ya que ese compromiso frustraba sus planes de ser la próxima reina del reino de la nube, por lo que igual buscaban hacerle algo de bulling al rubio cada que podían.

Fue en una de esas tardes donde después de lograr despistar a sus bulliadores escondiéndose en el edificio de los clubes cuando comenzó un verdadero cambio en su vida.

Estaba recorriendo con calma los pasillos mientras buscaba regular su respiración debido a que había corrido demasiado, esos chicos le habían perseguido por varios minutos, pero logro escaparse de ellos al esconderse en un armario de limpieza… estaba preocupado ya que por esa persecución llegaría tarde a la casa por lo que suponía que Kusakabe estaría preocupado por el, ya que justo ese día Alaude había salido de excursión con su salón, por lo que le tocaba regresar solo a casa.

Justo cuando estaba por salir del edificio un agradable sonido capto su atención, por lo que se giró y empezó a buscar la fuente de dicho sonido; sus pasos lo condujeron al salón de música de la planta alta, por lo que con cuidado abrió la puerta encontrándose a su compañero Ugetsu sentado en el suelo, con su traje de kendo tocando una flauta, al acercarse con cuidado noto que tenia los ojos cerrados a que estaba concentrado tocando, por lo que Giotto se sentó enfrente de él.

\- Que bonito tocas – opino el rubio, cuando la música se terminó.

\- … - al escuchar esas palabras el pelinegro se asustó y abrió los ojos encontrándose con una mirada de color azul, tardo un poco, pero reconoció a su compañero de clase - Hi… Hibari-san… ¿qué hace aquí? – pregunto nervioso.

\- Pues estaba pasando por aquí y te escuche tocar – respondió con sinceridad – oye ¿podrías enseñarme?

\- Am… no sé a qué te refieres.

\- A la flauta.

\- No sé de qué hablas – dijo nervioso mientras guardaba el instrumento y tomaba su espada de bambu que estaba a su lado, para después colocarse de pie y salir corriendo del lugar dejando a un confundido rubio.

\- ¿Que le pasara? – se preguntó para sí mismo Giotto, en eso recordó que igual le esperaban en casa por lo que también se coloco de pie para salir corriendo, ir por su mochila y regresar a casa… ese día si recibió una llamada de atención por parte de Kusakabe, el cual ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios cuando llego a casa porque el rubio jamás había llegado tarde.

Al día siguiente la escuela transcurrió de forma casi normal… y eso se debía a que Giotto a veces se sentía muy observado, pero prefirió ignorar esa sensación y mejor prestar a atención a las explicaciones del profesor. Ese día habían tenido una clase libre ya que uno de los profesores se ausento. Por lo que la mayoría se encontraba platicando entre ellos mientras que Giotto leía un libro o eso intentaba hasta que un comentario capto su atención.

\- Este seré nuestro año, con Ugetsu de nuestro lado ganaremos todos los torneos – opino de los chicos que estaban platicando con el mencionado.

\- Cierto, ya que las lluvias son las mejores en el manejo de la espada – dijo otro con arrogancia.

Algo que capto mas la atención de Giotto, fue la incomodidad que reflejaba Ugetsu ya que se veía algo tenso y su sonrisa se notaba muy forzada… pero opto por solo observarlo, notando que por unos momentos las miradas de ambos se encontraron, pero luego el pelinegro desviaba la mirada.

Ya a la salida, Giotto se había quedado un rato porque fue a buscar un libro a la biblioteca y justamente al pasar nuevamente por el edificio de los clubes volvió a escuchar la melodía de una flauta, así que como el día anterior busco el origen de dicha música donde se encontró otra vez a su compañero tocando, se acerco con cautela hasta el observando con detenimiento sus rasgos faciales dejando en claro que el disfrutaba de tocar la flauta.

\- Ahora no me puedes decir que no se de que hablo – dijo divertido Giotto, cuando este había dejado de tocar.

\- ... – Ugetsu estaba asustado, nuevamente su mismo compañero lo había descubierto – no… no es lo que piensas…

\- ¿A que le tienes miedo? tocas muy bonito.

\- No… no sé de qué hablas – indico mientras se colocaba de pie para buscar huir nuevamente, pero no logro su cometido ya que el rubio fue más rápido y lo sujeto de la muñeca.

\- Cálmate, no te juzgare – indico con calma, notando que sus palabras le relajaban ya que noto la sinceridad de sus acciones por lo que se relajó un poco.

\- ¿Porque…?

\- ¿Eh…?

\- ¿Porque no le dijiste a nadie lo que viste ayer?

\- ¿Debí haberlo dicho? – pregunto confundido Giotto.

\- No… pero… es decir, porque no me delataste.

\- Acaso es malo que sepas tocar la flauta.

\- Para mí lo es.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo soy el príncipe de la lluvia.

\- ¿Y que con eso?

\- No entiendes o te estas burlando – le dijo enojado el pelinegro – yo solo debo dedicarme al arte de la espada.

\- ¿Y…?

\- ¿Como que y…? la música es algo que no debe ser de mi interés.

\- Es que no entiendo, a mi me han dicho que si algo te gusta hazlo.

\- …

\- Además puedes dedicarte a la espada y a la música.

\- No… no había pensado en eso, pero todos los demás podrían excluirme por eso.

\- ¿Y que con eso?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Aja y que si eso, si tus amigos te dejan de hablar – dijo con algo de molestia Giotto – significa que no son tus amigos, ya que los amigos se apoyan y comprenden los gusto de uno.

\- Sabes… creo que tienes razón Hibari-san.

\- Giotto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, me es incomodo que me llamen por mi apellido – dijo algo apenado el rubio – aun no e acostumbro… - murmuro para si.

\- Sabes creo que todos tiene razón, eres una nube diferente.

\- Si… una nube diferente – respondió nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Entonces puedes llamarme Asari – dijo alegre extendiendo su mano.

\- Mucho gusto Asari – le contesto Giotto sonriéndole, estrechando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos.

Desde ese día la lluvia ya no caía de forma melancólica ya que tenia un cielo con el cual compartir sus penas y alegrías... algo que no le agrado mucho a cierta nube posesiva, pero ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su cielo hacia que aguantara la presencia de ese herbívoro. Al poco tiempo y casi de forma inmediata al cielo se le unió una tormenta reservada y testaruda…

Había sido una sorpresa para todos que ahora Asari ya no se juntara mucho con sus compañeros de kendo y ahora se acercara a platicar con el rubio que excluyeron del grupo… cambio que llamo la atención de cierta tormenta, quien tenia algo de curiosidad sobre ese cambio, así que decidió confrontarlo a la hora de la salida ya que noto que estaba solo de camino a la biblioteca.

\- Sabes… para ser un amante de los libros, eres algo torpe en clases – Giotto escucho que alguien le hablaba por lo que al girar se encontró con su compañero pelirrojo, el cual lo miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Am… bueno es que me gusta la historia – se defendió el rubio.

\- Si como sea, ¿qué le hiciste al friki de la espada para que ahora te hable?

\- ¿Friki de la espada?

\- Ugetsu.

\- Ah, te refieres a Asari

\- Si…

\- Pues nada extraño.

\- No me la creo – dijo mirándole con los ojos entre cerrados – además todos sabemos que las nubes son agresivas y solitarias cosa que no eres tú.

\- Am… no es bueno dejarse llevar por los estereotipos, no te parece.

\- Como sea… te estaré vigilando – le amenazo antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

\- Ok… - murmuro Giotto algo desconcertado mientras retomaba su camino a la biblioteca.

Tras ese incidente, no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con el pelirrojo ya que este se mantenía distante, pero todo eso cambio una tarde…

Esa tarde Giotto nuevamente estaba regresando tarde a la casa porque había pasado a comprar unos dulces, los cuales se decían que eran muy deliciosos… pero ahora pensaba que tal vez fue mala idea ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer porque tardo en escoger todos los dulces que quería comprar. En eso detuvo su andar al notar una imagen extraña: su compañero pelirrojo estaba en un callejón agachado, por un momento Giotto pensó que algo le había ocurrido por lo que se acerco con cautela pero al estar cerca suyo noto que este estaba alimentando a un grupo de gatos a la vez que les acariciaba.

\- No pensé que fueras de esas personas – opino divertido el rubio al llegar junto al pelirrojo, causando que este brincara del susto y se callera sentado al suelo – ups…

\- ¡Que diablos…! ¿que rayos haces aquí? – le grito enojado, pero al mismo tiempo se votaba un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Yo estaba de paso ¿y tú?

\- Tch… eso no te incumbe.

\- Jeje sabes yo pensé que eras diferente.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- No pensé que fueras de los que alimentaran gatitos.

\- Eso a ti no te incumbe, además no estaba haciendo eso.

\- Aja… - dijo con un tono bromista en su voz Giotto mientras su mirada se fijaba en la bolsa con varias latas de alimento en el suelo.

\- … - ante eso G solo atino a sonrojarse – bueno ¿y que…? anda puedes burlarte si quieres – dijo enojado.

\- ¿Porque me burlaría?

\- Porque soy raro.

\- No creo que por alimentar gatos seas alguien raro.

\- ¿En serio eres un príncipe? – pregunto molesto – obvio que soy raro ya que este comportamiento no es propio de una tormenta.

\- ¿Y que con eso…?

\- Te estas burlando – indico enojado mientras activaba sus llamas.

\- No… no me estoy burlando – se apresuro a decir Giotto – es decir ¿qué tiene de malo ser algo diferente a lo que está estipulado?

\- Que está mal, ya que así no debemos comportarnos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo entiendes verdad, tu deber es seguir el ejemplo de la llama con la que naces yo por ejemplo debo tener una personalidad agresiva y alimentar gatos callejeros o ser alguien tranquilo no es aprobado – dijo algo fastidiado mientras desactivaba sus llamas.

\- ¿Quien no lo aprueba?

\- La sociedad.

\- ¿Y eso porque te afecta?

\- Te lo estoy diciendo, porque como príncipe yo…

\- Eso ya me lo dijiste, pero no creo que por ser algo diferente seas malo o alguien raro.

\- …

\- Es decir… el que te guste algo no significa que afecte tu deber como príncipe, solo le demostraras a todos que tienes tu propia personalidad – indico Giotto de forma segura.

\- … - ante eso el pelirrojo miro a ver sorprendido al rubio, sus palabras eran ciertas… siempre había vivido molesto porque desde que nació todos le decían como debía comportarse y que hacer porque era un príncipe… pero ahora que lo pensaba eso sonaba tonto él no era una máquina, era una persona y como tal tenia derecho a cometer errores; con ese pensamiento una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – eres raro.

\- Lo sé – dijo divertido el rubio – pero así me quieren – indico guiñándole el ojo.

\- Pff… jajajaja sonaste tan vanidoso jajajaja.

\- No es vanidoso, se llama tener una gran autoestima.

\- Jajaja en verdad que eres una nube extraña, no te pareces en nada al otro.

\- ¿Otro? – pregunto sin entender – ah, ¿te refieres a Alaude?

\- Si ese si lleva muy literal su papel de nube – dijo mientras recogía las latas vacías de comida y las colocaba en una bolsa plástica.

\- Es lindo a su forma de ser – respondió Giotto mientras un sutil sonrojo aparecía en su rostro,

\- Solo tú piensas eso – opino con burla mientras tiraba la basura – muy bien Hibari rubio, te estaré vigilando ya que en verdad quisiera estudiar como una nube paso a ser "sociable y amigable" – indico divertido – creare tu expediente para mi colección bajo el nombre de nube diva.

\- ¡Hey…! yo no soy una diva.

\- Lo eres, señor "autoestima alto" – se burló – por cierto, soy G – indico mientras extendía su mano.

\- Giotto – contesto sonriéndole y estrechando su mano.

Pero antes que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo mas una presencia hostil apareció a sus espaldas, donde al girar notaron que enfrente de ellos estaba parado Alaude el cual sin decir nada tomo la mano de su rubio y se lo llevo del lugar, esto dejo un poco desconcertado a G pero una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro, definitivamente investigar a la "nube diva" seria divertido.

\- Fin del Flash Back -

Los recuerdos de Giotto se vieron interrumpidos cuando de un momento a otro recibió el golpe de un sándwich volador… algo que enojo mucho al rubio.

\- Ya dejen de pelear – grito enojado e inconscientemente había activado sus llamas y entrado en modo hyper.

\- Nufufu alguien se enojó – opino con calma Deamon.

\- Hmm…

\- No aguantas nada Giotto – dijo divertido G.

\- No es gracioso – se quejo el rubio mientras salía del modo hyper – ahora oleré a sándwich el resto del día – dramatizo.

\- No creo que eso sea algo extremadamente preocupante – opino Knuckle.

\- Para ti no, pero para mí si – se quejó Giotto.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera opinar algo mas sonó la campa, indicando que el descanso había terminado.

\- Ah… no quiero entrar – opino con pesimismo Lampo.

\- Herbívoro asistirás a las clases o te arrestare hasta la muerte – le amenazo Alaude.

\- Nufufu ya empezaron tus muestras de sadomasoquismo – indico Deamon.

\- ¿Quieres pelea, herbívoro?

\- Cuando quieras – respondió rápidamente mientras hacía aparecer su guadaña.

\- Ya dejen de pelear – les ordeno Giotto – además las clases son lo de menos, ¡hoy es viernes! – exclamo alegre.

\- Cierto, hoy toca ir a tu casa – indico Jager, notando que ese comentario hacia enojar a cierta nube, quien ahora tenia un tic en el ojo.

Si… aunque no le gustara la idea a Alaude, este fue manipulado para aceptar que cada viernes todos se reunieran en la casa de alguien a jugar video juegos o ver alguna película, algo que se había hecho tradición desde que todos se hicieron amigos… y el rubio platinado no podía objetar nada ya que no le podía negar nada a su cielo más cuando ponía cara de perrito abandonado en la lluvia… en definitiva maldecía a la prima del melón por haberle enseñado eso a su rubio.

Lo que no se esperaba Alaude, es que además de soportar a los herbívoros molestos… otro grupo se estaba aproximando al palacio de la nube.

\- Me pregunto para que nos llamó, Kora – opino un rubio de traje militar.

\- Mas vale que tenga una buena razón porque deje un experimento importante pendiente – argumento enojado un científico peli verde.

\- Tranquilos, pronto lo averiguaremos – hablo con calma un pelinegro de trenza.

\- Solo se que si ese lacayo nos hizo venir en vano lo llenare de plomo – indico un pelinegro de patillas rizadas, al cual le aparecía un brillo sádico en su mirada.


	9. Capítulo 8: Reunión Ruidosa

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Reunión Ruidosa

El palacio de la nube… un lugar hermoso a simple vista, con grandes arboles de diversas especies a su alrededor, hogar de diversas especies de pájaros y animales pequeños; en el centro de tan bello paisaje natural se erguía un imponente castillo hecho de piedra caliza con adornos y acabados góticos que le otorgaban un estilo misterioso y distante al lugar… una estructura que daba la sensación de imponerse en el lugar y al mismo tiempo mezclarse con su entorno, un lugar digno de ser el hogar de las nubes distantes y al mismo tiempo los guerreros mas poderosos que siempre protegerían por le bienestar de su cielo… claro que este ultimo detalle se fue olvidando tras la nefasta guerra, pero aún seguía en la memoria de 7 personas, las cuales habían jurado proteger a toda costa a su nuevo cielo.

Justo en esos momentos Skull estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores del castillo en su motocicleta favorita de todo terreno recordando esos días felices donde aun no había estallado esa horrible cacería y todos los elementos vivían en armonía gracias a la presencia de sus cielos… cielos a los cuales traicionaron y atentaron contra ellos… pero en eso sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad a su posición por lo que solo se limito a esquivar con calma dicho objeto inclinando un poco su cabeza, notando que una bala se incrustaba en el tronco del árbol que estaba a sus espaldas.

\- Tú y tus típicos saludos amistosos – hablo con ironía en su voz Skull, mientras miraba a l frente de él, donde en ese momento no había nada.

\- Supongo que has mejorado un poco, pero no te creas tanto lacayo – opino con burla Reborn, el cual salto de la rama de un árbol cercano quedando parado frente al peli morado a unos pasos de distancia.

\- ¿Y los demás?

\- Aquí nos tienes, kora – exclamo Colonello, igual saltando de un árbol cercano.

\- Espero que tu razón para llamarnos sea buena, porque deje varios experimentos pendientes por tu culpa – se quejó Verde.

\- Tus experimentos no son nada comparados con las ganancias que estoy perdiendo en estos momentos – opino con un tono aburrido en su voz Viper.

\- Yo igual estoy algo intrigado de tu repentina llamada – opino con calma Fon.

\- Sin mencionar el lugar donde nos pediste reunirnos – dijo de forma seria Bermuda – ¿porque en el palacio?, sabes bien que no debemos tener relación alguna con nuestros descendientes o interferir en sus problemas.

\- La razón es sencilla – dijo Skull sonriendo de lado – ya no es necesario escondernos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, kora? – dijo extrañado Colonello.

\- Skull, no me digas que… - dijo impresionado Fon.

\- Así es – dijo Skull.

\- Mas vale que no nos estés mintiendo – dijo Viper.

\- ¿Dónde está?, quiero verlo – exigió Reborn

\- Deberán esperar – respondió con calma el peli morado.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto verde.

\- Porque aún no ha regresado de la escuela – respondió con simpleza Skull.

\- ¿Como lo encontraste? – cuestiono Bermuda.

\- No tiene lógica, tu eres el que menos probabilidades tenia de encontrarlo – se quejó Viper.

\- Bueno en realidad… – empezo a decir de forma nerviosa el peli morado, pero justo en eso un sonido capto la atención de todos, notando que una limosina negra pasaba a la distancia – ya llego.

\- Entonces será mejor ir a saludarle – hablo con calma Fon, notando que todos empezaban su andar hacia el palacio para al fin conocer a su tan esperado y anhelado cielo.

\- Aun así, no te salvas lacayo, ahora que lo veamos nos dirás como lo encontraste – exigió Reborn mirándolo de reojo.

Mientras tanto la limosina negra se estacionaba en la entrada del palacio de donde bajaban 8 adolescentes.

\- Nufufu pensé que nunca llegaríamos – opino Deamon, siendo el primero en bajar del vehículo.

\- Maldito melón no creas que te has salvado – se quejo G, quien en esos momentos le miraba enojado ya que su pelo tenia un color de rosa pastel.

\- Pero si no hice nada malo, ese color te queda mejor – se defendió el peli azul.

\- Herbívoros quieren controlarse o los pondré a todos, bajo arresto – decreto enojado Alaude.

\- Deamon, creo que ya debes terminar con esta broma pesada – sugirió Asari.

\- Pero si estoy de acuerdo con nuestro melón, así se ve mejor G – opino con burla Lampo.

\- ¡Que dijiste niño mimado! – grito el ex pelirrojo.

\- Dejen de pelear, ya me fastidiaron – se quejó Jager.

\- ¡Tu no te metas momia-dark! – gritaron Deamon, G y Lampo a la vez provocando que el mencionado se enojara.

\- Deamon regresa a la normalidad el cabello de G – le pidió Giotto.

\- Nufufu lo pensare.

\- Yo te daré en que pensar melón deforme – grito G al mismo tiempo que se le lanzaba encima.

\- Ustedes lo pidieron herbívoros – declaro enojado Alaude.

Tras eso todos empezaron una nueva pelea, donde era una batalla campal todos contra todos y justo en ese momento Skull llegaba a la entrada en compañía de sus demás amigo inmortales, donde fueron espectadores de tan curiosa escena, por lo que cierto pelinegro de patillas rizadas impuso el orden dando unos disparos al aire provocando que los adolescentes dejaran de pelear.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? – pregunto enojado Reborn mirando con el ceño fruncido a los adolescentes, los cuales habían dejado de pelear y le miraban algo desconcertados, pero esa expresión solo duro unos segundos.

\- Nufufu ¿quién eres tú? – pregunto Deamon mientras se acomodaba sus ropas y se sacudía el polvo.

\- Viejo no te metas en lo que no te importa – indico con arrogancia G, el cual también se acomodaba su uniforme.

\- G… - dijo de forma preocupada Giotto, ya que notaba que ese pelinegro de patillas rizadas se veía peligroso y algo le decía que lo mejor era no molestarle.

\- Herbívoros, ¿quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Alaude.

\- Son mis amigos – contesto Skull con calma, parándose a un lado de Reborn.

Claro que esa información solo provoco que el rubio platinado frunciera el ceño mientras tomaba la mano de Giotto y se giraba para entrar al castillo.

\- Ah… Alaude espera… - dijo algo nervioso Giotto al ver que era arrastrado hacia el interior del palacio.

\- Nufufu no sé qué paso, pero mejor sigámoslos – opino Deamon ya que igual no se fiaba de esas personas.

Tras esa opinión, todos los adolescentes miraron de reojo al grupo de adultos antes de darles la espalda e ingresar al interior del palacio y seguir a sus amigos rubios. Por otra parte, los adultos miraban con algo de confusión a los adolescentes que les habían dado la espalda.

\- Eso fue raro – opino Verde mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Hmm… oye ese chico era una versión rubia tuya – dijo Viper mientras miraba a los ojos a Fon.

\- Eso fue lo que me dejo sin habla e igual me impresiono que G estuviera aquí – comento el mencionado.

\- Yo igual pensé lo mismo que Viper cuando conocí a Alaude – opino Skull.

\- ¿Qué hace Jager aquí? – pregunto Bermuda, ya que había visto algunas veces a su descendiente, pero jamás pensó que seria el tipo de chico que tendría amigos.

\- Cierto ahora que lo pienso, ese era Deamon – dijo impresionada Viper.

\- Creo que seria acertado decir que esos adolescentes eran nuestros descendientes – opino con calma Verde – ya que reconocí a Lampo entre ellos.

\- Eso es porque todos los príncipes actuales son amigos – opino de forma calmada Skull.

\- ¿Ah? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo dejando notar su confusión, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no habían escuchado que aquellos de llamas diferentes fueran amigos.

\- Bueno dejemos los juegos y mejor entremos para que nos des más detalles – opino de forma seria Reborn.

Tras eso todos ingresaron a paso lento al interior del lugar y siguiendo a Skull, quien les guiaba hasta donde haría su pequeña platica.

Por su parte Alaude estaba furioso, ese intento de carnívoro le había dicho que traería a sus amigos, pero él jamás estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea ya que estos vendrían por SU Giotto… y no, él no quería compartirlo con nadie, suficiente era que esa bola de herbívoros supieran de la llama de su rubio como para que ahora un grupo de herbívoros ancianos también se enteraran.

Mientras Giotto igual estaba algo preocupado y nervioso, ya que tenia una ligera idea de quienes serian esas personas; pero aun así tenía miedo de que lo separaran, lo alejaran de sus amigos o que pasara algo peor, ya que aun le causaba algo de miedo la historia que les conto Skull sobre lo que le había pasado a todos los cielos.

\- Bueno ahora me dirán que está pasando – opino de forma seria G.

\- ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos que estaban con tu tío? – pregunto Asari.

\- E igual, ¿porque reaccionaste así? – pregunto Jager.

\- Nufufu será mejor que confiesen o yo les hare hablar.

\- Alaude… - menciono de forma preocupada Giotto mirando a ver de reojo al mencionado, el cual solo asentía – verán mi… mi papa invito a unos amigos a la casa – dijo de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Porque dudaste al llamarlo papá? – pregunto Lampo.

\- ¿Qué nos están ocultando? – dijo Asari mientras optaba una actitud seria.

\- Vamos hicos, pueden confiar al extremo en nosotros – grito Knucle.

\- Creo que esa verdad nos corresponde a nosotros contárselas – opino Skull entrando a la habitación en compañía de sus amigos sorprendiendo a los adolescentes, quienes se pusieron serios mientras activaban sus llamas y se colocaban en posición de combate, dejando a Giotto detrás de ellos.

\- Creo que eso sería lo mejor – opino con calma Fon parándose a su lado.

\- ¡Un Alaude versión pelinegro! – dijo asombrado Lampo.

\- Nufufu como si con uno no fuera suficiente ahora se duplica – ironizo Deamon.

\- Definitivamente es tu nieto – dijo fastidiado Verde mientras miraba de reojo a Viper, quien sonriera divertida por el comentario.

\- ¿Nieto, eres pariente del melón? – pregunto asombrado G.

\- Nufufu creo que se confunde señor – opino mirando a ver al peliverde.

\- Deamon, no siento que ese señor mienta - dijo Giotto – am… papá ¿acaso ellos son los amigos que mencionaste? – pregunto mirando a ver a Skull, quien en ese momento sonreía mientras asentía dándole entender que estaba en lo correcto.

\- ¿Papá? – pregunto Colonello mirando a ver al mencionado.

\- Y luego decías que no – opino con burla Viper

\- Cierto, permítanme presentarles a mi hijo y su cielo, Hibari Giotto – dijo con orgullo Skull mientras caminaba hasta llegar a donde estaba el rubio y abrazarle por detrás.


	10. Capítulo 9: Verdad

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Verdad

Tras esa declaración el silencio se apodero de la habitación y todos los presentes miraban atentamente a Skull ya que aprecia que habían entrado en una especie de shock tras esa declaración.

\- Es alguna clase de broma-kora- argumento algo desconcertado Colonello, siendo el primero en asimilar esas palabras.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con este rubio, Skull te juro que si estas bromeando hare que te arrepientas – indico Viper.

\- Yo exijo una prueba – indico Verde.

\- Mas vale que esta no sea una de tus malditas bromas o juro que te relleno de plomo – le amenazo Reborn.

\- Explícate – ordeno Bermuda.

Poco a poco sus demás compañeros inmortales salieron del shock que les causo la noticia para empezar a quejar y exigirle alguna clase de prueba al peli morado… lo cual les aprecio algo curioso a los adolescentes mientras se cuestionaban de porque reaccionaban de esa forma… se supone si eran amigos de ese sujeto deberían de conocer a Giotto porque el era su padre… ¿o no?

\- Nufufu bueno creo que ya basta de intriga – indico Deamon – y ahora mismo me explican ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?

\- Herbívoro, aléjate de Giotto – indico enojado Alaude.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el melón, ¿quiero que me expliquen que pasa aquí? – exigió G.

\- Saben concuerdo con G – hablo de forma calmada Fon – y realmente necesitamos una explicación sobre esta situacion.

G miro a ver de forma extrañada a ese pelinegro… ¿cómo sabia su nombre? Si en ningún momento alguno de sus amigos lo menciono.

\- Bueno calma chicos – intento calmarlos Skull, pero sus palabras ocasionaban el efecto contrario.

Ante eso todos empezaron a discutir y hablar al mismo tiempo, donde poco a poco se notaba que cierta nube carnívora estaba perdiendo su nula paciencia y que ahora tenia entre sus manos sus armas y activaba sus llamas para hacer callar a esos herbívoros ruidosos… y con ello de un momento a otro la habitación en la que se encontraban se volvía el escenario de una batalla campal sin precedentes ya que mientras los adolescentes se dedicaban a pelear entre ellos e igual los adultos también tenían su propia batalla, donde el único espectador era un rubio de cabellera alborotada y anti gravitatoria el cual miraba todo de forma preocupada ya que en esos momentos miraba con preocupación la destrucción que estaba sufriendo el lugar… lo cual significaba que Kusakabe tendría mucho trabajo que hacer para arreglar el lugar, lo cual se traducía en que el pelinegro de tupe estaría muy ocupado y no podría ir a comprar sus dulces favoritos.

En eso se pudo escuchar un fuerte estruendo dejando notar que una parte de las decoraciones del techo se cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en miles de astillas.

\- … - ahora Giotto temblaba de la ira, definitivamente ese sería el adiós a sus deliciosos dulces de esa semana ya que era obvio que Kusakabe tendría que limpiar ese desastre en vez de ir a hacer las compras semanales – ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! – grito enojado al mismo tiempo que activaba sus llamas provocando que su mirada adoptara una tonalidad atardecer y una llama naranja naciera en su frente.

Los adolescentes en seguida detuvieron sus acciones ya que notaban que su rubio amigo estaba furioso, lo cual se traducía en malas noticias para ellos ya que corrían el riesgo de pasar una tarde-noche muy fresca… por su parte los adultos habían parado sus acciones y ahora miraban con asombro al rubio.

\- Imposible – dijo asombrada Viper.

\- Al fin… - murmuro atónito Verde.

\- Después de mucho – hablo para sí Bermuda.

\- Al fin cumplió su palabra – opino Fon mientras una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Increíble-kora.

\- … - Reborn solo se limitó a observar con algo de asombro y nostalgia al adolescente rubio.

\- ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que acaban de hacer? – les reclamo Giotto.

\- Nufufu creo que ahora si estamos en problemas – dijo divertido Deamon pero se quedo en silencio al notar la mirada que le dedicaba su amigo.

\- Herbívoros por destrozar mi casa los arrestare hasta la muerte – declaro Alaude.

\- ¡Que! – se quejó Lampo.

\- Tu también participaste – indico Jager.

\- Exacto friki de las esposas, no te hagas al santo que no te queda – se quejó G.

\- Am… sabes estoy de acuerdo con los chicos – opino algo apenado Asari – tú también tienes algo de culpa Alaude.

\- Eso fue algo extremo – grito animado Knucle.

\- No empiecen de nuevo o esta vez juro que los hago hielo por un mes – les amenazo Giotto – ahora por su culpa Kusakabe-san no podrá comprarme mis dulces – lloriqueo.

Ante eso a casi todos los adolescentes le surgió una palabra en su mente: Diva… por su parte Alaude se divertía al ver esa actitud infantil en su cielo, ya que sonriera de lado mientras se acercaba hasta este para abrazarle y consolarlo para que dejara de llorar, al mismo tiempo que desactivaba su llama y sus ojos regresaban a su tonalidad original.

\- Ejem… - Skul se aclaró la garganta mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas - ahora que todos están calmados creo que ya podremos hablar de forma correcta.

\- Cierto y en primera quiero saber porque ustedes nos hablan con tanta familiaridad como si nos conocieran – hablo algo molesto G, mientras miraba a cierto pelinegro de cabello largo trenzado.

\- Eso es algo normal porque ustedes son nuestros descendientes – hablo con calma Verde, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto Lampo.

\- Lo mejor será explicarles todo desde el comienzo – indico de forma seria Bermuda.

\- Se refieren a lo de que ustedes son los reyes originales – pregunto Giotto, notando que casi todos los mayores le miraban con asombro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – pregunto Reborn.

\- Ese herbívoro nos lo conto – contesto Alaude.

\- ¿Reyes originales? – pregunto Jager.

\- Giotto ¿qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto G.

\- Serian tan amables de explicarnos – indico Asari.

\- Nufufu por lo visto alguien tiene un gran secreto que no nos habia contado – indico de forma seria Deamon.

\- … - Giotto miro de reojo a Alaude, notando que este fruncía un poco el ceño pero busco calmarlo tomándolo de la mano – creo que es hora de contarles todo – le dijo sonriéndole de forma melancólica.

\- Si eso quieres… - se limito a decir el rubio platinado.

\- Supongo que antes de que ustedes cuenten su historia – hablo Colonello captando la atención de todos los presentes – creo que nosotros debemos revelar la nuestra-kora – indico sonriendo divertido y mirando de reojo a la peli morada.

\- De acuerdo, por esta vez no les cobrare – dijo de mal humor Viper, al mismo tiempo que de entre sus ropas empezaba a surgir un extraño brillo donde al poco tiempo un chupete de color índigo apareció enfrente de ella y acto seguido una densa niebla los cubrió toda la habitación envolviendo con su poder a todos los presentes.

Por unos instantes todo se volvió oscuro, pero enseguida la habitación donde se encontraban fue remplazada por un bosque.

\- Nufufu interesante – opino Deamon observando su nuevo entorno.

\- Eh… por lo visto alguien ya te supero – dijo con burla Lampo.

\- Nufufu y por lo alguien desea tener pesadillas de por vida – contraataco el peli azul sonriéndole de forma escalofriante.

\- … - ante eso Lampo se asusto y se escondió detrás de Knucle.

\- Dejen sus juegos absurdos para después – les regaño Verde mientras acomodaba sus lentes – en verdad que tú necesitas más preparación y estudios Lampo.

\- Saben me gustaría saber ¿porque ustedes nos hablan con tanta familiaridad? – hablo de forma seria Asari – además tengo la impresión de que no es la primera vez que los veo.

\- Eso es porque nosotros somos los reyes fundadores – dijo de forma seria Bermuda.

\- Ese es un buen chiste viejo – indicó G sonriendo de forma arrogante – ya dejen de mentir.

\- ¿Por qué piensan que mentimos? – pregunto con calma Fon.

\- Porque lo que dicen no tiene lógica – indico Jager – porque eso significaría que ustedes tienen…

\- Mas de mil años – termino de decir Reborn – ¿y que si es así? – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Además no es bueno que a una dama le pregunten su edad – indico de forma divertida Viper.

\- Por lo visto esta información no les sorprende a ustedes – dijo Deamon mirando de reojo a sus amigos rubios.

\- Si… ayer Skull-san nos contó un poco sobre eso – indico Giotto.

\- Entonces el hecho de que ese sujeto sea tu padre es una mentira – dijo de forma Knucle.

\- A mi no me molesta que me usaran para darle un nombre a Giotto – indico con calma Skull – solo me intriga el como llegaron a ese punto.

\- Pero primero déjenos presentarnos – dijo Viper – aunque creo que lo mejor será enseñarles nuestro pasado.

Y tras decir esas palabras sus ilusiones empezaron a tomar forma mostrándoles un paisaje antiguo donde se podía apreciar un ambiente tranquilo y pacífico.

\- Como dijimos nosotros somos los reyes originales, en la época donde los 8 reinos – siguió narrando la peli morada.

\- ¿8 reinos? – pregunto Asari – pero si solo existen 7…

\- Nube, nieva, rayo, tormenta, sol, noche y por su puesto el cielo; esos eran los 8 reinos.

\- Esperen… entonces Giotto no es un bicho raro – dijo Lampo.

\- ¡Hey! – se quejó el rubio – ¿cómo me llamaste? – dijo molesto.

\- Exacto, el también es un príncipe heredero, así como ustedes – hablo Fon.

\- Espera si la diva también es príncipe – indico Deamon - ¿dónde está su reino?

\- Deamon por lo visto tu igual deseas pasar una tarde fresca – amenazo el rubio.

\- Yo también deseo saber sobre eso – dijo de forma seria Jager – siempre pensé que la llama de Giotto era el producto de la mezcla de algunas llamas, no pensé que fuera una original como las nuestras.

\- E igual porque solo Giotto es el único que posee la llama del cielo – menciono Asari.

\- Si dejan de hacer hablar, con gusto les contaremos una historia que contestara todas y cada una de esas preguntas – indico Skull.


	11. Capítulo 10: Pasado

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Pasado

Los chicos hicieron silencio, aunque se podía ver que seguían a la defensiva de los mayores ya que aún les parecían algo sospechosos, pero prefirieron hacerles caso ya que si les llamaba la atención lo que ellos tuvieran que contarles.

\- Veamos creo que podemos empezar por eso… – empezó a hablar Fon.

\- Flash back -

En esos tiempos todos vivíamos en una gran armonía ya que los 8 reinos vivían en completa tranquilidad, aunque realmente no existía esa diferencia ya que en ese momento ese detalle era irrelevante para nosotros porque nos mirábamos como iguales: aquellos que portaban una llama y quienes no, donde el reino que más se destacaba era el de los cielos, ya que sus portadores tenían un aura tan cálida que hacía que todos los quisieran y desearan protegerlos.

Nosotros aun éramos unos adolescentes viviendo una vida tranquila coexistiendo juntos sin pensar mucho en esos temas de adultos ya que en esos momentos jamás pensamos que nuestras vidas serian marcadas de esa forma, solamente pensábamos como pasar el rato y con nuestros propios problemas sobre la educación abrumadora que recibíamos como futuros herederos al trono.

Teníamos nuestro propio grupo de amigos con los cuales nos divertíamos todas las tardes que nos escapábamos de nuestros deberes para reunirnos, relajear, conversar o simplemente pasar el rato olvidando de todo.

\- Y ustedes ¿qué opinan de esos rumores que se están propagando? – pregunto algo preocupado Skull, una tarde de primavera que se habían juntado para lanzar piedras en el lago.

\- Son tonterías, yo mismo he buscado como potencializar mi llama y los resultados son muy desalentadores – afirmó Verde acomodándose sus gafas – así que eso de que alguien encontrara un método efectivo para duplicar o triplicar la fuerza de su llama es absurdo.

\- Sin contar que eso podría ocasionar un gran desequilibrio al orden de las cosas – opino Bermuda de forma seria.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Bermuda, aunque sería una buena idea mandar a averiguar sobre la veracidad de ese rumor – indico Fon dejando demostrar que igual estaba preocupado por ese rumor que poco a poco ganaba fuerzas y se expandía por el reino.

\- No creen que están haciendo un gran drama por solo un rumor – dijo aburrido Reborn.

\- La verdad no veo el objetivo de quemar nuestras cabezas con algo así – indico aburrida Viper – además puede que mandar a hacer una investigación solo sea una perdida de dinero y de esfuerzo.

\- Viper deja de ser tan egoísta y superficial kora – le regaño Colonello – esto podría ser algo serio.

\- Yo si apoyo la idea de Fon – menciono Aria, una chica de cabello largo color verde de tes clara con un tatuaje en forma de flor debajo de su ojo derecho – deberíamos tomar más atención a esos pequeños rumores ya que anoche escuche a mi padre busca proponer mandar un equipo de investigación ya que donde se originaron esos rumores empezaron a ver algunos disturbios cerca de los pueblos cercanos.

Ante esas palabras todos fruncieron el ceño ya que una cosa era un ridículo rumor sobre poder y otra era que empezara a crearse una guerra por algunos inconformista o rebeldes en los reinos donde a veces el líder resultaba ser de algún otro país o alguien que deseaba solo obtener un beneficio económico al final de todo olvidando la sangre y caos que creaba para obtener su propia meta.

Después de eso, ellos cambiaron de temas dejando esa conversación del rumor en el olvido por ese día y algunos meses más… pero poco a poco todo tomo un tinte peligroso ya que todos los malos presentimientos de los monarcas se empezaban a volver realidad. No solo se confirmo que alguien si creo un método efectivo para aumentar los poderes de su propia llama… si no que el método para hacerlo era algo monstruoso y casi inhumano ya que para incrementar tu poder debías absorber las llamas de otros, pero para ello empleaban una maquina extraña conectada en el cuerpo del agresor donde no solo robaba la llama de la víctima si no que con ello le quietaba la vida en el proceso.

Obviamente con esto empezo a crearse el caos por el reino ya que algunas aldeas cercanas a las fronteras empezaron a caer, donde descubrimos que el enemigo buscaba 2 tipos de llamas: las puras y las del tipo cielo; lo cual en esos momentos ponía en peligro a gran parte de los ciudadanos ya que las llamas más puras pertenecían a los miembros de la familia real por lo que con ello comenzó la gran cacería de los usuarios de la llama del cielo…

Fue una época muy atroz y barbárica ya que gracias al miedo y caos que existía, muchos no dudaron en vender a su madre, hijo, hermano, hermana, amigo, pariente o vecino con tal de salvarse a si mismo… lo que alguna vez se tomo como un lugar lleno de armonía ahora era uno de caos y discordia donde toda moral quedo en el olvido y la gran mayoría luchaba para salvar su propia vida aunque esto fuera a costa de la vida de otros o de sus mismos seres queridos.

Todo estaba empeorando y pronto todos nos vimos afectados ya que la seguridad para nosotros aumento, ya ni nos dejaban salir de los castillos para evitar que alguien quisiera atacarnos y emboscarnos apenas saliéramos de los límites del palacio, lo cual sería muy perjudicial a la larga ya que se descubrió que si esos sujetos lograban obtener una llama pura lograban aumentar en grandes proporciones sus poderes pero al mismo tiempo eso hacia que dejaran de razonar y simplemente se dedicaran a matar y destruir a todo lo que se interpusiera en su paso ya que su cuerpo no soportaba esas llamas robadas y terminaban autodestruyendo a esa persona.

Apenas teníamos contacto entre nosotros, donde internamente rezábamos todos los días porque nada malo le pasara a los demás ya que poco a poco esa guerra avanzaba por todo el territorio y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya todos estábamos buscando poner a salvo a nuestras propias familias… a lo que nos hizo dividirnos donde tristemente estábamos siguiendo el plan planeado de esa persona ya que con ello la seguridad de cada castillo fue decayendo y con ello ahora teníamos que tener cuidado hasta de nuestros propios sirvientes, quienes se volvieron en nuestra contra con tal de así salvarse a sí mismos.

De esta forma empezaron a caer poco a poco todos los palacios donde obviamente todos pusimos de nuestra parte para defendernos, aunque eso significara dañar a quienes alguna vez consideramos amigos. Obviamente ahora que estábamos divididos todo fue fácil para esa persona y solo hasta que fue tarde nos dimos cuenta de su plan ya que una fría tarde de invierno un fuerte estallido creo un silencio sepultura en todo el reino donde al mirar su origen nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos perdido algo irremplazable: el gran castillo del cielo ardía en llamas… el miedo se apodero de nosotros y olvidando todos fuimos al castillo con nuestros guardias que seguían leales a nosotros pero para nuestro horror ya era tarde al llegar solo habían escombros y cuerpos tirados por doquier… tras 5 horas de búsqueda encontramos sus cuerpos… Aria, nuestra mejor amiga quien en su momento nos reunió y logro hacer que todos conviviéramos felices aceptándonos tal y como éramos olvidando nuestras diferencias, yacía tirada en medio de un jardín en llamas muerta con varios moretones y cortes…

Esa visión hizo que algo en nosotros se rompiera, donde esa noche fue una de las más sangrientas en el reino donde la oscuridad de la noche fue opacada por los destellos de nuestras propias llamas a la hora de que cazáramos y matáramos sin piedad a todo el que fuera un enemigo… y de esta forma dimos inicio a una nueva fase en la guerra donde ahora ya no importaba cuanta sangre derramáramos solo importaba la sed de venganza y el deseo de matar a quien empezo todo esto para vengar a nuestra amiga y a su familia.

Tras la caída del reino del cielo, nuestra prioridad se enfocó en algo erróneo… algo que descubrimos cuando fue muy tarde, 5 años tarde... nosotros nos dedicamos emplear todo nuestro tiempo y fuerzas en buscar matar a todos los que estaban en el bando enemigo y a aquellos que nos habían traicionado, empleando métodos que en algún momento consideramos inhumanos: torturamos, espiamos, extorsionamos, amenazábamos o incluso chantajeábamos… Nada nos importaba, olvidamos nuestros propios principios y empleamos cualquier método posible y hasta los impensables con tal de obtener la información correcta y encontrar las pistas que nos acercaran a la identidad de ese maldito que inicio todo.

\- Fin del Flash Back -

Ante esa narrativa Giotto estaba temblando ya que esa sensación extraña que siempre le ayudaba a saber cuando alguien mentía o decía la verdad, le hacia prender las alertas ya que esos sujetos no mentían y el hecho de que alguien llegara a ese punto lo hacía algo peligroso.

\- Suena como una historia sacada de un libro de ficción de algún imbécil con mentalidad de psicópata y asesino en potencia – indico enojado G.

\- Nufufu concuerdo con rosita, una historia así debería estar en los libros o mínimo la mencionarían en las clases – dijo Deamon cruzándose de brazos.

\- A menos que nosotros usáramos nuestro poder para impedir que se supiera – indico con calma Viper, mientras creaba una pequeña ilusión de un cofre cerrándose bajo llave.

Ante eso todos los adolescentes se tensaron, ya que algo que le reconocían al melón es que sus ilusiones podían llegar a ser muy realistas y poderosas… y si esa mujer decía ser un ancestro de él, eso tomaría sentido y podrían borrar esos hechos de la mente de todos y al no recordar no había nada que contar a sus descendientes.

\- Por lo visto no has perdido el toque – menciono con burla Verde al ver las reacciones de los más jóvenes – creo que ahora dejamos nuestro punto claro.

\- Pe… pero – empezo a hablar Lampo asustado – ¿qué paso…? ¿cómo es que ustedes…?

\- Tu reacción es normal joven rayo – menciono serio Bermuda – pero creo que por ahora esa parte quedara para otro momento.

\- Solo diremos que logramos encargarnos de ese sujeto kora – indico Colonello, aunque su mirada se notaba algo sombría.

Los adolescentes aún se notaban inquietos con muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero al ver la actitud de los mayores decidieron no indagar más en el tema por ahora ya que el hecho de saber que algo así había ocurrido les asustaba un poco, aunque igual con ese pequeño relato solo surgieron más preguntas a su mente.

\- ¿Y se supone que debemos conformarnos con ese relato extremo? – pregunto un poco desconfiado Knuckle.

\- A mí no importa lo que sean herbívoros, ustedes ahora se irán de mi casa – indico enojado Alaude.

\- Veo que tienes algo de agallas – menciono con burla Reborn sacando su arma – y creo que deberé ponerla a prueba.

\- Inténtalo si te atreves herbívoro – contesto el rubio platinado sonriendo de lado a la vez que sacaba sus esposas y activaba su llama.

\- Alaude espera – hablo Asari interrumpiendo la pelea – antes de que peleen me gustaría que me contestaran algo – pregunto de forma seria captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu duda? – pregunto Skull.

\- ¿Porque deberíamos confiar en ustedes después de escuchar esa historia? – pregunto con calma mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

\- Es cierto ustedes dijeron que en esa guerra murieron todos los cielos y ahora existe uno – opino G dejando a la vista su arco.

\- Nufufu no pensaran que solo por contarnos eso les vamos a creer – indico Deamon haciendo aparecer su báculo en su mano derecha.

\- Todo apunta a que ustedes han venido por Giotto y tal vez quieren hacerle daño o matarlo - indico serio Lampo mientras activaba su escudo.

\- Yo dudo de su palabra al extremo – menciono Knuckle imitando a sus amigos colocándose sus guantes.

\- Hmm… - fue lo único que opino Alaude, mientras todos se colocaban en posición de defensa para proteger a su rubio amigo.

\- Como notaran… – empezó a decir Jaguer – a menos que nos demuestren lo contrario ustedes serán considerados nuestros enemigos – hablo con determinación mientras sacaba sus cadenas cubiertas con sus llamas de la noche.

\- Chicos… - menciono Giotto asombrado y conmovido al ver las acciones de sus amigos.

\- Les envidio chicos – opino melancólico Fon.

\- Creo que debimos ser más como ellos – dijo con amargura Verde.

\- Bueno lamentar el pasado no sirve de nada – dijo Reborn – ahora lo importante es lo que podemos hacer ahora

\- Cierto – dijo Viper.

\- Ya que ustedes piden una prueba para creernos ahora mismo se las enseñaremos – dijo Bermuda creando un portal con sus llamas – Vengan – dijo entrando en el, siendo seguidos por los demás.

Los chicos se miraron algo dudosos ante esa acción intercambiando miradas entre ellos.

\- En verdad esperan que caigamos en eso – pregunto molesto Lampo.

\- Pero y que tal si dicen la verdad – opino Asari dudoso mirando el portal.

\- Creo… - empezo a decir Giotto donde todos le miraron a ver – creo que debemos ir a ver, total si algo pasa estaremos juntos y buscaremos derrotarlos – hablo de forma segura provocando que todos sonrieran ante eso.

\- Bueno entonces en marcha – indico Jaguer.

Y con ellos también los chicos ingresaron uno a uno por el portal, el cual se cerro al entrar el ultimo.


End file.
